Love Flown From a Christmas Tree
by Novacaine98
Summary: The end is finally here. I have upload my author's notes. R&R. Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any character or trademark associated with it. Nor do I own any of the songs or anything else copyrighted that I may use in my story. Blah blah
1. A New Beginning

Episode I

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Middleton High School. Outside. The school was shaped in a box like way with windows along the outside of the building and glass doors in the center. There was a parking lot packed with cars as well as a sign that read 'Middleton High school Home of the Mad Dogs.' Inside the school's hallways were filled with the sounds of a new school year. Lockers were being slammed shut and books dropped. Some students gossiped while others fell into their normal routines of one who bullies and one who gets bullied. There were the cheerleaders and the jocks, the band geeks and the nerds, the art club and the wannabe gangsters, skaters, goths, and emo kids. Then there was Kim Possible. Her red-hair dropped down to her shoulders, a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye. She was at her locker putting books inside. It's actually amazing that she can fit her books, book bag, coat, and other things in her locker considering she has a full computer and printer in there as well. Kim wasn't just any girl though. She wasn't just the head cheerleader; she was a world famous crime fighting hero. She was smart, pretty, funny, athletic, nice, and popular but not conceited or stuck-up. Kim greeted her fellow students as the walked passed her and helped out the new students who got lost in the jungles of Middleton High. As Kim stood by her locker waiting, she suddenly heard a familiar scream and turned her head just in time to see her best friend Ron Stoppable slide head first into a row of lockers. The blonde-hair, blue-eyed boy smiled up at his cheery friend and jumped up to his feet like nothing had happened.

Ron: "Hey KP."

Kim: "Ron you sure know how to make an entrance."

Ron: "I gotta let people know I'm here."

Kim: "Well judging by the reactions, people know your here."

The sounds of laughter fill the hallways like a symphony in Radio City Music Hall. Some students clap while others make jokes and girls giggle uncontrollably. Ron just smiles and raises his hand to signal I'm okay.

Ron: "So what do we have first?"

Kim: "Algebra."

Ron: "Algebra, I hate algebra. Why does it have to be first, it's going to ruin the entire day?"

Kim: "Chill Ron it's no big. Look at it this way, you get algebra out of the way first thing and I'll be there to help you. Then we have pop culture, then study hall during which I hear a certain chef will be helping out in the cafeteria."

Ron: "True true, I will be fixing some fine meals for my fellow students."

Kim: "And we end the day with art."

Ron: "KP remind me again why we're taking art? I can't draw and no offense but you can't exactly draw either. I mean sure you can sculpt, that monkey statue you made for me last Christmas was a real hoot and I must say that my manly collage was also top work but I think that's the limit of our artistic abilities."

Ron looks over at Kim but she isn't there. Confused, he looks around the hall until he notices her auburn-red hair. Across the hall, Kim is now talking to Josh Mankey, a real hottie as Kim puts it. Looking dreamily into his eyes, Josh and Kim seem to be deep in conversation or at least as deep as Josh can get in a conversation.

Kim: "So Josh how was your summer?"

Josh: "Good, yeah good."

Kim: "So did you do anything interesting or exciting?"

Josh: "Yeah I did some stuff ya know."

Kim: "Like what"

Josh: "Saw some art exhibits, spent time with my family, chilled."

Kim: "Pretty much the same here, I visited my family on their ranch, chased villains all over the place, the usual."

Josh: "Cool. Well it was good to see you again."

Kim: "Yeah you too, I'll see you later."

Josh: "Later Kim."

Back to Ron who has been listening in the whole time. His expression seems a little irritated but not much. Ron has come to accept Kim's liking of Josh, though he could never understand it himself. The guy's last name was Mankey. Take out the 'a' and put in an 'o' and you've got monkey. This didn't sit well with Ron at all. Still he tried to make the best of the situation for Kim's sake. He enjoyed seeing her smile and nothing made her smile like Josh Mankey.

Kim has now walked back over to Ron and can't help but laugh. She calls his name and waves her hand in his face but nothing happens. So she opens the locker behind him and slams it shut. The noise startles young Stoppable who nearly has a heart attack.

Ron: "Geez Kim scare a guy to death why don't you?"

Kim: "Amp down Ron somebody is gonna think your crushing on Mankey."

Ron: "What are you talking about?"

Kim: "The way you were staring at him before. I was calling your name and everything but you just kept on staring."

Ron: "I wasn't staring at Josh, Kim."

Kim: "Then who were you staring at like a love-sick puppy? Me?"

Ron: "No, I... never mind. Why are we taking art now?"

Kim: "I don't know, cause I thought it would be fun."

Ron: "This doesn't have anything to do with getting Josh to like you does it?"

Kim: "Maybe. Is it such a bad thing?"

Ron: "From my point of view yes but you're entitled to your own opinions. I however am going to drop art and take computer science."

Kim: "Ron you don't know anything about computers."

Ron: "That's what Wade is for right Wade?"

Kim and Ron's friend appears on the monitor in Kim's locker.

Wade: "That's right. I'm going to help Ron with his computer homework and he's going to help me win Zombie Fest 5."

Kim: "So basically your gonna do Ron's homework so that he can help you with a video game that he would've helped you with anyway?"

Wade: "Yes but you see, the Zombie Fest 5 tournament takes place when Ron is computer class, so if I do his homework."

Kim: "He'll be free to do the zombie thing, got it."

Ron: "So Wade who do we take on first?"

Wade: "Some guys I've never heard of before. They seem to be newcomers; however I was able to get a video feed of their qualifying round."

Ron: "And?"

Wade: "There good and they seem to do a lot better when their in control."

Ron: "So if we can get a lead and keep the pressure on them they might lose their cool?"

Wade: "That's what I'm thinking."

Ron: "Alright Wade, I'll talk to ya later."

Wade: "Bye Ron, bye Kim."

Wade disappears from the monitor as if flashes off.

Kim: "So you can come up with a strategy for a zombie tournament but not figure out one of Drakken's plans?"

Ron: "Hey we all have our specialties."

Kim smiles at her friend and begins to walk down the hall. Ron follows alongside her. Feeling nervous about something, Kim opens her mouth to speak but can't seem to find the right words.

Kim: "Um Ron... I... was... wondering..."

Ron: "What is it KP?"

Kim: "Well... it's just that umm..."

Ron: "You can tell me anything."

Kim: "Ok here it goes; I've decided to give up crime fighting for a few months."

Ron: "Why?"

Kim: "Haven't you noticed that the bad guys are getting more violent and their death rays more advanced?"

Ron: "Yeah so? Kim you don't think that you're not up to the task anymore do you?"

Kim: "No it's not that."

Ron: "Good cause there is one thing you have to remember, you're Kim Possible, you can do anything!"

Kim: "I know I know, this has more to do with you. I don't want you to take this the wrong way but Wade and I have been talking and we think that maybe the Ron Factor is starting to lose its, well its not always gonna bail us out."

Ron: "So you're saying that I'm endangering the missions? That you want me off the team?"

Kim: "No what I'm saying is that I want to make you more of the team?"

Ron: "Huh?"

Kim: "Ok over the next few months your going to go through some training."

Ron: "What kind of training?"

Kim: "A couple of different kinds. I'm going to train you in some self-defense techniques so that you can help out with the henchmen and Wade is going to teach you some technical stuff."

Ron: "Ok I get the kung-fu fighting part but why is Wade going to give me technical training?"

Kim: "Have you ever noticed that while I'm fighting Shego or the henchmen or whatever no one ever pays attention to what you're doing?"

Ron: "Yeah..."

Kim: "Well Wade is going to give you some training so that while no one is paying attention to you, you can sneak up to the machine..."

Ron: "and safely disarm it. Cool."

Kim: "Yep, so do agree to these new responsibilities?"

Ron: "When do we start the training KP?"

Kim: "Wade will get you started on his part of the training right after school. I'll start my part tonight at my house. Be there at six o'clock sharp."

Ron: "Six o'clock isn't that when you usually eat dinner?"

Kim: "Yeah its family naco night. Thought you might like to join us."

Ron: "I'll be there, you can count on it."

At this moment on old woman with glasses and a stern look on her face, opens a nearby door and sticks her head out into the hallway.

Mrs. Crabapple: "Ms. Possible, Mr. Stoppable, class started ten minutes ago. Will you be joining us today?"

Ron: "Yes Mrs. Crabapple."

Kim: "Sorry Mrs. Crabapple."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside of a classroom are four rows of computers. In front of each computer is a chair with wheels on it. In the far back corner sits Ron Stoppable. He is browsing a web page on the Zombie Fest 5 tournament when he receives an instant message from Wade.

Wade: "Hey Ron."

Ron: "What's up Wade?"

Wade: "Well we need to talk about a few things."

Ron: "Ok. What's on the menu?"

Wade: "Well I was thinking about when the best time for your training would be when an idea came to me. You know how I teach an advanced computer operating class at the high school right?"

Ron: "Yeah for the computer wiz's right?"

Wade: "Yeah, well I thought that if I could get you into that class then I could do part of your training then. So I talked to the Dean and Principle Barkin and they agreed that if you want to, on Friday you can take an advancement test and if you pass they will allow you to move into my class. What do you say?"

Ron: "Sounds good to me Ron except that I don't know much about computers except how to run games on them."

Wade: "Don't worry, it's really easy stuff. I'll give you lessons everyday after school and by Friday you'll know it as well as I do."

Ron: "Alright then. Say don't we have the Zombie Fest after school?"

Wade: "No that starts in five minutes, are you ready?"

Ron: "No I left the floppy with my configuration settings in my locker."

Wade: "Don't worry I took the liberty of uploading the settings for you."

Ron: "Thanks Wade. Do you know which map we get?"

Wade: "Yeah it's the haunted forest. Apparently our opponents seem to have a strategy for this map. You know the old tree in the center that you can climb and snipe from?"

Ron: "Yeah."

Wade: "Well one of them hides up there and the other one lures opponents out into the clearing to be sniped. I figure we should take turns acting as bate to lure the sniper out so the other one can take him out. After doing this a few times they should abandon the strategy and then we can flank them if we keep moving from north to south."

Ron: "Got it Wade. Are we still using flash grenade signals?"

Wade: "Don't need to, the rules changed. There is now a private channel that we are allowed to talk on during game play. The other team can't hear what we're saying either."

Ron: "Let's kick some zombie butt."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the basement of Kim's house, Kim and Ron are wrestling on a mat on the floor. It is a well furbished basement and the training room is complete with weights and a punching bag.

Kim: "Ok Ron now that we've gone over basic blocking techniques I want to try some takedowns. Get in your fighting stance and throw a punch at me full force. Don't hold back because I won't."

Ron gets into his stance and focuses his concentration on KP. He keeps his balance centered and steps towards KP while swinging at her face with a right hook. Quicker than he can realize it, Kim grabs his wrist and flips him onto his back. She pins him down to the ground and her hair keeps dangling in her face. Ron, who hasn't had much close physical contact with the opposite sex outside of his family, starts to feel a little awkward about the current situation.

Ron: "Say KP do you always like to be on top?"

Kim: "Jeez Ron do you always have to goof around. This is serious so pay attention."

Ron: "Sorry Kim it's just that... well... ok. I'm not hitting on you or anything but you are extremely hot KP and with you straddling me and your hair in my face I guess I felt a little uncomfortable."

Kim: "Don't worry about it. I would be lying if I said that I didn't feel uncomfortable also. You want to continue?"

Ron: "Yeah the training will be good for me and I need to learn how to deal with closeness from the ladies."

Kim just smiles at Ron and helps him to his feet. Kim and Ron continue their training with Kim once again taking Ron down. After a while Kim decides to give Ron a chance to perform the takedown.

Kim: "Ok Ron just remember what I taught you. Ready?"

Ron: "Yeah KP bring it on."

Kim swings at Ron with full force. Apparently, Ron hadn't been paying as close attention as he said he had because Kim's fist connects with his jaw and sends him to the floor.

Kim: "Ohh sorry are you ok? You said you were ready?"

Ron: "Oww that hurt but yeah I'm ok. I was ready or at least I thought I was."

Kim: "Do you want me to kiss it for you and make it better?"

Ron just leans his bruised face towards Kim who gives him a peck on the cheek. Kim then goes back to coaching Ron before they try again. Once again Ron misses Kim's wrist however this time Kim is able to stop herself before she connects with Ron's jaw again. After a few more near jawbreakers, Ron is finally able to grab Kim by the wrist and flip her over. He pins her down and straddles her.

Kim: "I like it when a man takes charge."

Once again Ron begins to feel a little awkward and he stares at Kim for just a little too long, making them both uncomfortable. Ron gets off of Kim and helps her up.

Kim: "Nice job there. Just remember to use your opponent's weight and leverage against them."

Ron: "Got it KP."

Kim: "So I think that does it for the night. Your gonna want to put some ice on your face when you get home and it's gonna hurt tomorrow morning."

Ron: "It hurts right now KP."

Kim: "Suck it up tough guy."

Ron: "I'll see you later Kim."

Kim: "Later Ron."

Ron walks up the stairs and out of the basement. Meanwhile Kim goes around the dojo and picks things up. She remembers when Ron took her down and then stared at her. She then laughs and forgets about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Boys and Girls

Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim and Ron are sitting at their normal booth at Bueno Nacho. Outside the window is another sunny day in Middleton. Kim is drinking from a small drink while Ron attempts to eat at taco. Every time he takes a bite, he winces in pain.

Ron: "Oww that really hurts."

Kim: "Sorry Ron, I guess I clocked you pretty good huh."

Ron: "Yeah you did and now it hurts to chew."

Kim: "Maybe you should try eating soup instead."

Ron: "Instead of Bueno Nacho, Kim that's blasphemy."

Kim: "I know, I know but if it really hurts that much to chew, couldn't you give up the Bueno Nacho for a while. At least until your jaw stops hurting."

Ron: "No I will make it through this. Nothing will keep Ron Stoppable from eating his tacos."

Kim: "NO I guess not. Well eat up cause we have more training to do."

Ron: "Um Kim I need to talk to you about your coaching technique."

Kim: "Let me guess too much technique not enough coach."

Ron: "Yeah. No offense you're a great teacher but when you hit me it HURTS. A LOT!"

Kim: "Ok Ron I get it. That's why tonight I thought we'd try a different approach."

Ron: "What kind of approach?"

Kim: "Instructional videos."

Ron nods at Kim and opens his mouth to take a bite of taco. Forgetting about his jaw for a second, Ron bites down really hard on the taco. The grimace on his face tells the story. Ron puts the rest of the taco down and stands up.

Ron: "C'mon KP let's go."

Kim stands up and leads the way out. Ron follows behind her, still holding his aching jaw

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Kim's house Ron is in the den watching a martial arts instructional video. Kim meanwhile is talking to Wade on the Kimmunicator.

Wade: "So trying instructional videos huh?"

Kim: "Yeah, I really hurt him the other day. Poor guy can't even bare to eat."

Wade: "He'll be fine. Just remember though, eventually you'll have to go back to full contact."

Kim: "Well hopefully by then he'll be good enough not to get hit. How is your training going?"

Wade: "We haven't really started with that much training yet. Right now I'm just trying to get him ready for that big test tomorrow."

Kim: "Oh yeah, how well do you think he'll do?"

Wade: "Kinda hard to say. Earlier we were doing some basic programming. When Ron had his list of steps he need to do, he got through the exercise perfectly. However when I took away his list and he had to do it from memory, he had some problems."

Kim: "So as long as he knows what to do, he's good?"

Wade: "I know it doesn't make much sense but look at this way. Say for cheerleading you had to do a forward hand spring into a couple of cartwheels and finish off with a round-about. Now you know how to perform all of these moves and in which order to do them. When it comes to the programming Ron has got the moves part down but he seems to forget the order. Unless he has it written down or I tell him what to do next he forgets."

Kim: "Think he can get past it?"

Wade: "Yeah he'll be ready come Friday."

At this point Ron walks into the room. He's still rubbing his jaw while Kim holds up a finger to tell him to give her a minute.

Kim: "Ok Wade it's time to begin the second half of training. I'll talk to you later."

Wade: "Bye Kim."

As Wade disappears from the screen of the Kimmunicator, Kim turns to Ron.

Kim: "So are you ready to go hands on?"

Ron is about to make a joke but then he remembers the awkwardness of the other night. He instead looks at Kim and gives her a slight nod in agreement, then turns and heads for the basement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside Middleton High School, Ron Stoppable is standing by his locker waiting for his best friend and crime fighting partner, Kim Possible. Dressed in his normal red shirt and khakis, the young man slouches against his locker while checking out his fellow students. He notices a group of cheerleaders have gathered by some nearby lockers and are giggling about something. Finally the beautiful Tara walks up to Ron with a smile on her face.

Tara: "Hi Ron."

Ron: "Hey Tara."

Tara: "So are you going to be at practice today?"

Ron: "Well I kinda got this big test last period to move to another class. If I get done on time however, I will make an appearance. Why?"

Tara: "I was just hoping to talk to you some more. Isn't a cheerleader allowed to talk to the school mascot?"

Ron: "Yeah a cheerleader is allowed to talk to the school mascot, a cheerleader talking to me however would break every social status rule there is."

Tara: "But you and Kim are best friends."

Ron: "Special privileges considering KP and I have been friends since pre-k."

Tara: "So I guess that means I don't get to talk to you huh?"

Ron: "You can talk to me, I'll just have to make sure to wear my madd dogg uniform."

Tara: "Ron I think you take this whole social status thing a little too seriously."

Ron: "I'm just trying to protect your reputation."

Tara: "Well you'd better show up then. It would ruin my reputation if you stood me up."

Ron: "I'll be there."

Tara walks away and Ron's face shows that he is definitely pondering something.

Ron to himself: "Did she just insult me there?"

Before he can think about it anymore, a familiar voice is heard behind him, calling his name.

Kim: "Ron."

Ron turns around to see Kim standing there.

Ron: "Hey KP."

Kim: "Hey Ron."

Kim pauses for a second and focuses on Ron's eyes.

Kim: "I thought your eyes were blue not brown."

Ron: "Author's mistake. It's the lack of attention to detail that really vexes me."

Kim: "So I was thinking how about ice cream after practice today?"

Ron: "Hmm ice cream instead of Bueno Nacho. An interesting idea KP, from where would we be getting said ice cream?"

Kim: "How about we try out that new place? Monique says their rocky road is to die for."

Ron: "Sounds good to me. Ohh but I have that test and Tara wants to talk to me after school."

At this time the bell rings warning the students that there is only five minutes before classes start. Kim and Ron both open their lockers and pull out identical books. The two students then begin there walk towards algebra.

Kim: "What does Tara want to talk to you about?"

Ron: "I'm not sure. She just came up to me and asked me to meet her after practice today. The strange thing was that it seemed like she was really sincere and this wasn't some prank."

Kim: "Knowing Tara she probably was serious. I don't think that girl has a mean bone in her body. Besides maybe she's got a thing for the Ron."

Ron: "Well I can't say that I blame her. I am quite the stud you know."

Kim: "Ok Mr. Stud, keep your cool. Ohh and by the way good luck on your test later."

Ron: "Thanks Kim."

Ron and Kim open a door to a classroom and enter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day, Ron is in his computer classroom doing some last minute studying for his big test. While reading a paragraph in his text book, Ron is mumbling something to himself while typing code into a computer. Finally he pushes the enter key and the words 'finished' flash across the screen. Ron gives out a rather loud 'booyah' which causes the teacher to come over and see what he was doing.

Teacher: "Good job Mr. Stoppable. Now just do it on the test and we'll move you into that other class."

Ron: "I'm ready and waiting sir."

The teacher hands Ron two pieces of paper stuck together along with a brand new pencil and eraser.

Teacher: "Alright, the first page of the test is the written portion. The second page is an actual computer program that you must write. You have exactly one hour to complete the test. It makes no difference to me in which order you give the test but let me say that it takes the program roughly twenty minutes to run throw once you've compiled it so you may want to start by writing the program and then work on the written part while the program does its run through."

Ron: "Roger that sir."

The professor takes a moment to look up at a small wall clock and then...

Teacher: "Begin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Middleton high school gym, head cheerleader Kim Possible and the other cheerleaders were practicing their routines. Having just completed the opening segment of their routine, the regional champions were now ready to perform their newest version of the human pyramid. This pyramid would be the highest they had ever formed and also the hardest one to build. The girls began moving into position and Kim Possible got ready to put on the finishing touch. Kim ran towards the pyramid and leapt into the air with a forward hand spring, then another with a twist. The red-head began performing black flip after back flip until she grabbed the hands of her fellow cheerleaders and was sprung up towards the top. Just as she reached the top, the doors to the gym busted open and like Tim Robbins in "The Shawshank Redemption," Ron Stoppable fell to his knees and proclaimed...

Ron: "I DID IT! I DID IT!"

Ron's outburst startled the cheerleaders and they collapsed on top of each other like a heap of bricks. Angrily, the girls began to get up and stare down Ron. The cold-hearted, self proclaimed queen bitch, Bonnie, walks up to Ron with a look of hatred in her eyes.

Bonnie: "Just what the FUCK were you THINKING? I could've been hurt. You are such a complete and total loser."

Ron stares coldly at Bonnie for a second before cracking a sly smile.

Ron: "Hey Bonnie wanna see a neat trick? Look here..."

Ron rolls up his sleeves.

Ron: "... nothing up my sleeves..."

Bonnie: "And nothing in your pants either."

Ron rolls down his sleeves and then says 'abracadabra' while snapping his fingers. At this time a long sword appears in his hands and he cuts off Bonnie's head. Blood starts gushing out like water from a fountain.

Kim: "Ron, Ron, snap out of it."

Ron: "Ohh sorry KP."

Kim: "Having another fantasy where you rip Bonnie's cold-black heart out of her chest and give it to the in a doggie bag?"

Ron: "Nope, decapitation, lots of blood, watched Kill Bill volume one last night."

Kim: "I wonder if she even has a heart."

Ron jokingly: "Want me to find out?"

Kim: "Maybe some other time. Besides, I think somebody is waiting for you."

Kim nods at Tara who is now standing by the doors.

Ron: "Later KP, the Ron-man's got some game to spit."

Ron walks off towards Tara with macho-man strut.

Ron: "Hey there Tara, the Ron-man is all yours."

Tara lets out a small giggle and smile before greeting Ron.

Tara: "Hi Ron, you hungry?"

Ron: "Bueno Nacho, I thought you'd never ask."

Ron and Tara leave the gym and Kim smiles to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A sunny Saturday in Middleton, a sleeping Kim Possible is lying in her bed when her door creaks open just a little bit. The teenager becomes restless and feels the presence of someone or something extremely close to her. The opens her eyes to come face to face with a naked mole rat. Startled she jumps up shocks the tiny creature.

Kim: "RUFUS, what are you doing in here?"

Rufus gives some hand gestures and in-audible squeaks to Kim before turning towards the door.

Kim: "Ok Ron, you can come in I'm decent."

Ron enters the room and sits down next to Kim on her bed.

Ron: "Good morning KP."

Kim: "Morning Ron, how did things go with Tara yesterday?"

Ron: "They went fine, got it all under control."

Kim, a bit surprised: "Really?"

Ron: "Yep, she didn't fool me one bit."

Kim: "She didn't?"

Ron: "Nope, her plan was too obvious. Since your head cheerleader, she was nice to me so that I'd put in a good word for her. A fool, Ron Stoppable, is not."

Kim: "Sounds like you got her all figured out."

Ron: "Sure do, however it is my plan which I don't think you'll be able to figure out."

Kim: "Let me guess, breakfast a Bueno Nacho?"

Ron: "No, although that is a wonderful idea. My plan is to take you shopping at Club Banana."

Kim: "Take me shopping?"

Ron: "Yeah, I wanted to get you something nice for once and my mom gave me a gift card that expires today so I thought I'd spend it on you."

Kim: "That's so sweet Ron."

Kim begins to get out of bed. She pauses for a second and looks at Ron who turns his head the other way. Kim now rises out of bed in a teddy bear shirt and pink panties, and then walks over to the closet to grab some clothes. She ducks into the bathroom and begins to get ready to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not surprisingly, Middleton mall is once again packed on a Saturday afternoon. Crowds of people attempt not to bump into each other while parents try to keep their kids from wandering off. Inside of Club Banana, Kim and Ron are looking at some new cargo pants when they run into Josh Mankey.

Kim: "Hi Josh."

Josh: "Hey Kim, sup?"

Kim: "Ohh just doing a little shopping. You?"

Josh: "Hanging."

Kim: "Cool, wanna hang with us?"

A displeased look spreads across the face of Ron who opens his mouth to speak but Josh cuts him off.

Josh: "I'd love to but I should probably tell you the real reason I'm here."

Kim: "And the reason is?"

Josh: "I'm gonna try and get the high-score on Ghoul Bashers."

Josh turns his attention to a now perplexed Ron and asks him if he'd like to help.

Josh: "Say Stoppable, care to give me a hand in my little quest?"

Ron: "Josh my man, be prepared to be amongst the stars."

Ron and Josh take off for the arcade leaving a confused and slightly annoyed Kim behind.

Inside the arcade, Ron and Josh can be seen furiously hitting buttons on a game and then an outburst of joy.

Ron: "Booyah!"

Josh: "Wow we did it. Highest score ever."

Ron: "That was awesome."

Kim has now walked up to the two gamers and seems to be a little happy for the two young men.

Kim: "Say boys care to get a victory meal?"

Ron: "Bueno Nacho, Kim what a wonderful idea!"

Josh: "I'd love to but I gotta get home. Nice game Ron, see you later Kim."

Ron and Kim: "Bye Josh."

Ron and Kim begin walking towards the food court.

Ron: "You know Josh is a pretty cool guy."

Kim: "Awe you are crushing on him, that's so cute."

Ron gives Kim a ha-ha not funny look but Kim just smiles at him.

Kim: "Although I should give you fair warning that he's mine so back off."

Reaching the food court, Ron begins to take off for Bueno Nacho but Kim grabs a hold of his shirt and stops him.

Kim: "Not today Ron. We're going to my house for a good old home-cooked meal?"

Ron: "I do love your mom's cooking."

Kim and Ron exit Middleton mall and begin their journey home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter three on the way.


	3. A Reason

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monday afternoon and Kim and Ron are back to training. It's only been a week but Ron has definitely shown great improvement. A swift kick from Kim is countered by Ron with a leg sweep. A kip-up by Kim and straight punch from Ron. Kim grabs Ron's wrist and throws him across the room. Ron rolls threw and quickly regains his fighting stance. Kim and Ron begin running at each other, Kim leaps into the air and Ron slides underneath her. Quickly to his feet Ron gets into position, just as Kim turns around from her land, she is greeted by Ron's foot in her stomach. The blow causes Kim to bend over and grasp for air. Ron seizes the opportunity and flips over Kim. He grabs her legs out from under her and then pins her arms behind her back and holds her down.

Kim: "Nice job, but could you please remove your knee from my side."

Ron: "Sorry KP."

Ron stands up and then helps Kim to her feet. The red-haired girl smiles at her friend and makes her way over to the weapons rack on the wall.

Kim: "Alright Ron now it's time for some weapons training. What do you want?"

Ron: "I'll take the bo staff."

Kim tosses him a long wooden staff and removes two shorter staffs for her self. The two friends move back into their small dojo and get ready for the next round of combat. They begin by circling each other then Ron strikes first at Kim. Their sparring match begins. Strike after strike, block after block, blow after blow, the two teens fight around the room. Ron spins the staff around and gets back into his fighting stance. He leaps into a forward hand-spring and Kim performs her own forward flip over him. The two teens land on their feet facing away from each other. Ron back flips over Kim who spins around expecting Ron to be in front of her but he is now behind her. Ron swings at Kim's head as she turns around expecting her to block the blow but for once Kim is unready and Ron's blow hits her upside the head knocking her out cold. Ron quickly drops down to check on Kim.

Ron: "Kim... Kim... are you alright Kim? C'mon Kim answer me."

Receiving no response, Ron runs up stairs and returns a few seconds later with Kim's mom.

Mrs. Dr. Possible: "Kimmy, Kimmy, wake up Kimmy."

At this time Kim starts to stir and finally opens her eyes. She is woozy and not sure what's going on.

Kim: "Mom, what happened? The last thing I remember was sparring with Ron, I turned around and that's it"

Mrs. Dr. Possible: "Apparently Ron knocked you out. Are you alright?"

Ron: "Sorry KP I thought you were ready otherwise I wouldn't have swung so hard."

Kim: "I'm fine mom my head just hurts."

Kim's mom holds a bag of ice to her daughter's head.

Mrs. Dr. Possible: "Here's some ice dear. Your head's gonna hurt for a while, maybe you two should refrain from training before one of you gets seriously hurt."

Kim: "Yeah at least for a day or so."

Ron: "KP I'm really sorry. Didn't mean to hurt you."

Kim: "It's okay Ron, you did excellent. Caught me totally off guard."

Kim smiles at Ron who gives her a quick kiss on her head.

Kim: "What was that for?"

Ron: "To make it all better."

Ron helps Kim to her feet and then he and Kim's mom help her upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in school a couple of days later Kim is standing by her locker waiting for Ron. She sees him walking towards her and is about to say hi when Josh taps her on the shoulder from behind. Kim turns around to be face to face with her dream guy.

Josh: "Hi Kim."

Kim: "Hey Josh."

At this time Ron has walked up to his locker which is right next to Kim's. He was going to say 'hi' but decided that this is one of those conversations he shouldn't but in on.

Josh: "So I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out on a date with me Friday night?"

Kim: "Well Josh, Friday nights are my Ron nights and well..."

Ron overhears this and immediately jumps in.

Ron: "Kim you can either go on the date with Josh Friday night with or without me."

Kim: "You sure? I know how much Kim and Ron night means to you."

Ron: "C'mon Kim there's plenty of things I can do. Go out have fun."

Kim: "Thanks Ron. Pick me up at seven Josh?"

Josh: "I'll see you at seven Kim."

Josh walks away and Kim just smiles at him. Ron pulls a book from his locker and then begins to walk to class with Kim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside of the school gym, the cheer squad has just finished up another hard day's practice. Ron has been sitting on the bleachers watching the entire time and now that practice is over, Kim comes up to him.

Kim: "Hey Ron, I'm gonna take a shower real quick see you in fifteen?"

Ron: "I'll be waiting KP."

As Kim heads for the showers, Tara walks up to Ron.

Tara: "I was hoping to see you today."

Ron: "Well Tara it's my pleasure to make your wish come true."

Tara: "Ron you're so sweet."

As Tara says this she gently brushes up against Ron's arm. Ron just thinks it was accidental and thinks nothing of it. The two teens stand in the gym talking for a while. The whole time Tara openly flirts with Ron but Ron doesn't even notice it. Soon, Kim is done with her shower and has come back into the gym. She notices Tara flirting with Ron and that Ron is oblivious to it. She makes her way over to Ron and Tara.

Kim: "Is this a private convo?"

Ron: "Ohh hey KP."

Tara: "Hi Kim. Well I gotta be going, nice talking to you Ron, bye Kim."

Ron and Kim: "Bye Tara."

Kim: "Ok Ron let's go. We have training to get to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Kim's basement, the two friends are back to sparring but not going at full force.

Kim: "So how should I wear my hair on Friday? Up or down? What about a ponytail? Ohh and then there's my earrings. Do I go with the hoops or diamond studs? Ohh my gosh a dress, I forgot all about a dress."

Ron: "Why is that no girl will go out with me? Am I ugly or something? Not fun? Too nice? I get the whole popularity thing but when every girl in the school turns you down it makes a guy wonder."

Kim: "Ron are you even listening to me?"

Ron (mockingly): "Begin quote."So how should I wear my hair on Friday? Up or down? What about a ponytail? Ohh and then there's my earrings. Do I go with the hoops or diamond studs? Ohh my gosh a dress, I forgot all about a dress." End quote."

Kim is not stunned at all but feels dumb for having doubted Ron.

Kim: "Sorry Ron I just..."

Ron: "Don't worry KP. I'm always there for you. Now what about my problem? It would be nice to go on a date before the turn of the century. I don't think that girls hate me. You don't hate me. Monique doesn't hate me. Tara and Zeta are always nice to me yet no one wants to date me. Why? Can you please tell me?"

Kim: "Well... uhh... you see Ron..."

Ron: "It makes me wonder. If you and I hadn't met in preschool but later in life would we still be best friends?"

Kim: "What kind of question is that?"

Ron: "Think about it. If we met in high school would things be different? I'm not trying to say that you don't value our friendship or that you're just my friend out of pity but I just can't see us meeting later in life and still becoming best friends. I guess sometimes it just seems like you take me for granted."

Kim: "And you don't?"

Ron: "When have I ever?"

Kim: "Let's see. How about whenever theirs some big school project, you never do any work cause you know that I'll always pick up the slack for you. Or when you steal my food knowing perfectly well that I won't get mad cause I know how much you enjoy eating. That's what makes our friendship so great. The fact that we both know the other one will always be there no matter what."

Ron: "Point well made Kim."

Kim: "Good now once last piece of advice for the night. No your not ugly, yes you are fun, there's no such thing as too nice. Well actually there is but your not it, no offense. You do happen to have a few problems. One you're a little self centered. Not selfish but self centered. Two, you try way too hard and give up too easy. And last but not least you're pretty clueless."

Ron: "Self centered. How can you say I'm self centered?"

Kim: "Ok Ron let's look at your crushes. We'll start with Amelia and Bonnie. Now do you like them because their nice, their great personalities, what is it? Cause I think it's the fact that your jealous."

Ron: "Jealous?"

Kim: "Yeah you're jealous of all the "popular" kids. You wanted to date Amelia and Bonnie so that you would become popular. Why? There's nothing great about it. Infact take my popularity I don't want it cause none of those people are my friends. My friends are you, Monique, and I guess even Tara."

Ron: "Well what about trying too hard and clueless."

Kim: "Remember Zeta and Everlot?"

Ron: "Actually Kim that was Malcolm."

Kim: "Right Malcolm thought that by becoming the ruler of Everlot he would win over Zeta and you thought that by being the hero you would win her. The only difference between you and Malcolm was your approach. Then once you realized your mistake instead of talking to Zeta you just gave up. You really should try talking to us girls Ron."

Ron: "Ok I'll give you points for the first two but Ron Stoppable is not clueless. Well yes I am but not that clueless."

Kim: "Ron earlier today, Tara, was flirting with you. Blatantly and heavily. You know why? It's because she's liked you for a while now and has tried to give you subtle hints but you just don't get it. So here is what you're going to do. Monday before school starts, you're going to go up to Tara and say, "Tara I really like you and I was wondering if perhaps you would like to go out with me Friday night?" Got it?"

Ron: "Kim why am I waiting for Monday to ask her out? Tomorrow is Friday so why don't I ask her out tomorrow morning?"

Kim: "Because she's going out of town for the weekend and won't be in school tomorrow."

Ron: "Good reason. Well I understand the mission perfectly."

Kim: "Good that concludes our lesson for tonight. Now it's time for 'Pals' so come on.

Kim runs up the stairs before Ron can even reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A posh restaurant. The young couple sitting at an intimate table. Kim is laughing at a joke Josh has made as she puts her hand palm-up on the table. Josh places his hand in her's as she gives him a little squeeze. A slow melodic song begins to play over the speakers.

Josh: "Would you like to dance?"

Kim: "I'd love to."

Josh leads Kim from the table to a small dance floor. They dance close, dreamy, and romantic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the night air is cool as Kim and Josh walk homeward hand in hand. The night sky is filled with stars a romantic feeling is in the air. As they approach Kim's house, Josh looks over and smiles at her. She in-kind smiles back at him while melting into his eyes.

Kim: "I had a wonderful night Josh."

Josh: "As did I Kim. When can I see you again?"

Kim: "Anytime. Call me. Tomorrow."

Josh leans him and gives Kim a kiss on the lips. He walks away as she just stares at him dreamingly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saturday afternoon and Kim and Ron are sitting at her kitchen table. Kim's mom is busy fixing them a meal as the Kim goes on and on about her date with Josh.

Kim: "Ohh and when we danced, it was like there was nothing else in the world."

Ron: "KP, I'm glad you had a nice time and all but isn't this a conversation you should be having with Monique. You know girl talk."

Kim: "Yeah I guess so. Although I think you should listen to me so that you know what to do for your date with Tara."

Ron: "Let's not get a head of ourselves here Kim I don't even have a date yet."

Kim: "Confidence, Stoppable, Confidence."

Kim's mom puts down some sandwiches in front of the kids. She also gives them a bowl of chips and two glasses of lemonade.

Ron: "Rufus, lunch-time."

The naked mole rat jumps up onto the table and begins to devour the food. Kim just shakes her head and smiles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monday morning and Ron is waiting by his locker at school. He seems nervous about something as he just stares at the doors. Ron keeps fidgeting around with his book bag and then finally notices Tara entering the building. She walks up to her locker and opens the door. Ron takes a moment to gather up his courage and then makes his way over to her. Tara notices Ron walking up to her and gives him one of her cheerful greetings.

Tara: "Hi."

Ron: "Hi Tara, um... there's something I want to say..."

Tara: "Well what is? You can tell me."

Ron: "Well... um... I just wanted to say that I really like you and I was wondering if perhaps you would like to go out with me Friday night?"

Tara: "Well Ron, I already have plans with Bonnie Friday night. Tomorrow night however, I was hoping to go see a movie and it would be great if I had someone to go with."

Ron: "Well then tomorrow night you have a date with the Ron-man."

The sound of a bell tells the students that there are only five minutes before classes start. Tara and Ron say their goodbyes as they head off for class. Upon entering the room, Ron noticed that Kim wasn't sitting in her normal seat next to him. He scanned the room only to notice her sitting in the back right next to Josh. Ron wandered what Josh was doing in the room since he hadn't been in the class all year. He started to walk back towards them when he overheard some of their conversation.

Kim: "It was so neat they let you transfer to this class."

Josh: "Anything to be by my girl."

Upon hearing this Ron turned around and dropped down into his seat. A look of jealousy spread across his face but it was quickly replaced by a look of utter disdain for Josh. He looked around the room again only this time he noticed Bonnie had a very unhappy look on her face. He noticed her looking at Kim and Josh and then he wandered if that maybe Bonnie was jealous of Kim. He was quickly snapped out of his dream state when he heard his name being called repeatedly.

Teacher: "Ron Stoppable."

Ron: "Here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron is sitting in his computer class. On his screen is a zombie game and he is furiously shooting down zombie after zombie. Finally he is killed by a mob and the words game over flash across his screen. He gets up to go use the restroom and walks out into the hallway. Ron makes his way down the hall turns the corner towards the restroom. Immediately upon turning the corner, Ron notices that Josh and Bonnie are talking. They notice Ron and quickly go their separate ways. The bell rings and Ron runs back to the classroom not wanting to be late. He takes his seat at his computer and notices a message from Wade.

Wade: "Hey Ron we got the Zombie Fest 5 finals in a couple of minutes, you ready?"

Ron: "Wade my good man, that victory is as good as ours."

Wade: "Good cause as soon as the tournament is over we jump straight into training. We have a lot to cover today so we can't be goofing around."

Ron: "No goofing got it."

With a few clicks of the mouse Ron is now in the Zombie Fest game room. He logs in and enters the battlefield just as the tournament is about to begin. A short while and many kills later Ron and Wade are receiving their congratulations on a first place victory. Soon Ron logs out and is taken back to his desktop. Instantly another message from Wade appears.

Wade: "Ok Ron you ready to begin training?"

Ron: "What are we doing today?"

Wade: "Well so far you have learned how to disable security systems, missile launches and death rays. Today however is going to be a little bit harder. We are going to tackle booby-traps when it comes to security systems, missiles, and death rays."

Ron: "What do you mean by security system?"

Wade: "You know how when you disable a bomb if you cut the wrong wire the bomb goes off?"

Ron: "Yeah."

Wade: "It's like that only a lot more complicated."

Ron: "How much more complicated?"

Wade: "We'll probably be working on it for the next two weeks."

Ron: "Ohh that complicated."

About three hours later Wade finally decides they have done enough for the day. Ron starts to pack-up and says goodbye to Wade.

Ron: "So same time same place tomorrow?"

Wade: "As always Ron. Ohh I almost forgot, Kim asked me to tell you that she won't be able to do training tonight so you get a night off. Later."

Ron: "See ya Wade."

Ron turns off the computer, puts his books in his bag and heads out the door. School is finally done for the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim and Josh are walking around Middleton mall hand in hand. As they walk the floor of the mall looking into the windows of various stores, Kim notices a beautiful dress at Club Banana. She checks the price tag but it is well out of her price range. The two teens continue walking and talking.

Kim: "So tell me, why did we come to the mall?"

Josh: "To get you a dress."

Kim: "A dress? What for?"

Josh: "Well there's an art exhibit at the Middleton Museum tomorrow night and I was hoping you would be my date."

Kim: "I need to find a new dress."

With that said Josh notices a store sign that says 'Dress Shop.'

Josh (seriously): "I wonder what they have in there."

Kim leads Josh into the store and upon entering a look of amazement is spread across is face.

Josh: "Wow dresses. Just what we need."

Kim rolls her eyes like she usually does with Ron and begins to look around. A few minutes later she has picked out a red dress and heads for the dressing room. The dress is beautiful on Kim and Josh rents it for the next night. The two lovers then exit the store and walk off towards the mall entrance still hand in hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tuesday morning and Kim is singing to herself in the shower. She is in an extremely good mood. The teen girl steps out of the shower and dries herself off with a towel. Still singing, she gets dressed and puts on a little bit of makeup. Kim grabs her book bag and skips downstairs to the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen, she is a little surprised to see Ron sitting at the table stuffing his mouth with pancakes.

Kim: "Hey didn't expect to see you this morning."

Ron finishes chewing his food and swallows.

Ron: "Well we haven't really seen each other lately so I thought maybe we could walk to school together."

Kim: "Sounds good. Sorry for canceling last night, I had some shopping to do."

Ron: "No big, I was kinda tired anyways."

Kim and Ron say goodbye to Mrs. Dr. Possible and head off for school. As they walk upon the sidewalk, Kim tells Ron of her date with Josh that evening and Ron tells Kim of his date with Tara. Ron is obviously nervous and not quite sure what to do. Kim gives him some pointers about what to say, what to do, and certainly what type of movie to see.

Ron: "I thought we could see the new 'Batman' movie."

Kim: "Ron it's a date, you want to take her to a romantic movie not 'Batman.'"

Ron: "But I love 'Batman.'"

Kim: "As do I but still you should go see something like 'Monster In-Law.'"

Ron: "Ok Kim you're the date expert."

Kim: "Yeah well I'm going to an art exhibit tonight and I know nothing about art. I'm gonna look like a total idiot."

Ron: "Nonsense, here's what you do. If Josh asks you what you think about a painting then you simply look at it like your studying it and then say 'interesting.' That should confuse Josh enough to think you know what you're looking at."

Kim: "I thought you said you would stop making jokes about him."

Ron: "No I said I would cut down, not stop completely. That is the first one I made since you to started dating."

They have now reached the school and Kim opens the door for Ron. Upon entering Ron once again sees Bonnie talking to Josh and once again they notice him and quickly separate. Kim however did not notice and Ron figures that Bonnie is just up to her normal no good self. Kim and Ron say goodbye to each other as Kim heads off towards Josh and Ron heads off to Tara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lunch time and the school's cafeteria is packed with hungry students. Kim and Josh are at the cashier's station paying for their food. After paying, they begin to walk towards their normal table but Kim stops when she sees Ron sitting alone. Kim looks at Josh who gives her a nod and the two make their way over to Ron.

Kim: "Ron where's Tara?"

Ron: "In the library studying for an animology test I think."

Kim: "Don't you mean anthropology?"

Ron: "Yeah that's what I said animology."

Kim rolls her eyes at her friend and sports a sly smile. Josh sits down next to Kim and says 'hi' to Ron. Ron returns the greeting and while he is still a little weary about the Mankey monkey thing, anyone who loves Ghoul Bashers is ok in his book.

Josh: "So Ron excited about your date with Tara tonight?"

Ron: "If by excited you mean nervous, scared, and downright petrified of making the biggest idiot out of oneself then yes, I am excited."

Kim: "Remember Ron, confidence."

Josh: "Exactly Ron you need to be confident."

Ron: "I am confident. I'm confident that I'm gonna totally screw up."

Kim is about to reply but she knows how hard-headed Ron can be sometimes. She lets out a sigh and goes back to eating her food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside of her room, Kim is about finished getting ready for her date with Josh when her phone rings. Looking at the caller id, Kim notices that Josh is calling and picks up the phone.

Kim: "Hey sweetie you ready?"

Josh (nervous and uneasy): "Kim there's something I need to talk to you about."

Kim (sensing Josh's nervousness): "What is it?"

Josh: "Well Bonnie and I have been talking and I realize that I like her. I'm sorry Kim but I don't think we should see each other anymore."

Kim (angrily): "You're dumping me over the phone! And for BONNIE!"

Josh: "Sorry it had to end this way. I gotta go pick-up Bonnie for the art exhibit. Ohh and Kim I need you to return that dress by tomorrow night or else I'll have to pay for it. It's only a rental you know. Bye."

Kim angrily slams down the phone and tears roll down her cheeks. Kim burst out of her room, down the stairs, and out the front door. She takes off running with no particular destination in mind. Subconsciously though she knows exactly where she is going.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A well-dressed Ron Stoppable has just left his house and begins his walk to Tara's. Down the street he sees a figure running towards him. Unable to identify the figure at first, Ron soon notices it's a girl with flowing red-hair and realizes its Kim. She isn't looking where she's going and bumps into him, almost knocking him down. Her eyes red and puffy, her cheeks covered in tears. Ron holds his friend close as she cries heavily into his shoulder.

Ron: "Kim, what's wrong?"

Kim: "Josh. He... he... dumped me."

Ron: "I'm sorry KP. C'mon let's go back to my house. We can talk about it if you want."

Kim: "Don't you have a date with Tara?"

Ron: "Don't worry about it. Right now you're the only person that matters."

Kim gives Ron a small smile as they head back for his house. Upon entering Ron's house, Kim heads for the bathroom to clean herself up and Ron goes into the kitchen. A couple of minutes later Ron emerges from the kitchen with a glass of water and walks over to Kim sitting on the sofa. He hands her the glass of water from which she takes a drink.

Kim: "Thanks Ron."

Ron: "Anything else I can get you? Do for you?"

Kim: "Just hold me."

Kim snuggles up to Ron who holds her tight. Sobbingly, Kim tells Ron that Josh dumped her for Bonnie.

Kim: "How could I be so stupid to believe a guy like Josh could ever like me? I'm such a loser."

Ron: "Kim you're not a loser. Your smart, beautiful, caring, and any guy would be lucky to be with you. Josh is the loser. He's the idiot who gave up the greatest person in his life. Your Kim Possible. You can do anything, including getting over Josh Mankey. And you will get past this Kim. You'll move on and find someone who truly loves and appreciates you."

Kim: "How can you be so sure?"

Ron: "Cause I... just trust me Kim, you will."

Kim looks up at Ron and stares into his eyes. An awkward moment passes between Kim and Ron who continue to just gaze into each other's eyes. Ron leans his head downward and kisses a surprised Kim on the lips. Kim returns the passionate kiss with an equal amount of passion. They break away from their kiss and Ron just looks at Kim who smiles at him in a way she never has before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry if things are going slow but they will begin to pick up over the next few chapters. This marks the end of the first part of the first part of my story. Basically it's a trilogy inside a trilogy. Chapter 4 is next. I also made some changes to chapters 1 & 2. Just format though, nothing that has to do with the story. R&R.


	4. Fears & Doubts pt 1

Anything that is in _italics_ and single quotation marks '' is a characters thought and not something they say out loud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXEpisode II - Chapter 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the Possible household the smell of freshly cooked bacon is smelt throughout the house. The tweebs are chasing their newest rocket around the living room. In the kitchen, Mrs. Dr. Possible is over at the stove fixing breakfast for her family. Her husband walks into the room and pours himself a cup of coffee. He sits down at the table and looks at the newspaper.

Mr. Dr. Possible: "Morning honey."

Mrs. Dr. Possible: "Good morning dear. Bacon and eggs?"

Mr. Dr. Possible: "Yes please. What time did Kim get home at last night?"

Mrs. Dr. Possible: "She's not home yet."

Mr. Dr. Possible: "Not home yet. Did something go wrong? Where is she?"

Mrs. Dr. Possible: "Don't worry dear Ronald's mother called at around ten-fifteen and said that Kim was there and she was very upset. She also said that Kim had fallen asleep on the sofa and if it was okay with us then she could just sleep there."

Mr. Dr. Possible: "Ohh. Did Mrs. Stoppable say why Kim was so upset?"

Mrs. Dr. Possible: "She said she wasn't sure but she thinks it might have something to do with a boy. She also said that Kim and Ron were a lot closer than they usually are."

Mr. Dr. Possible: "Kim and Ron?"

Mrs. Dr. Possible: "Well it wouldn't surprise me they are very close after all. Besides if there was one guy you would pick for Kim wouldn't it be Ron?"

Mr. Dr. Possible: "I guess so. He is like part of the family after all and I know that he won't hurt my Kimmy-cub."

Mr. Dr. Possible opens up the newspaper to the front page and is shocked by something he sees. He reads the paper closely for a moment. He keeps reading over and over almost as if he can't believe what he is reading. He looks up at his wife.

Mr. Dr. Possible: "Honey have you seen this?"

Mrs. Dr. Possible: "Seen what?"

Mr. Dr. Possible: "Well apparently some of Kim's enemies teamed up to stop terrorist attacks in some foreign countries. Apparently the team of Dr. Drakken, Shego, Duff Killigan, and Lord Monkey Fist has stopped attacks in Ireland, Iraq, Israel and Pakistan. It also says that the team is being funded by Senor Senior Senior and his son Senor Senior Junior. When asked about their apparent turn from world domination to peacekeepers Dr. Drakken was quoted as saying "We are still in the business of world domination. However none of our plans include all out wars and total destruction of the planet. What's the point of ruling the world if there is no world to rule?" Another reporter asked Duff Killigan when they would be resuming their quest for world domination and he said "not until sometime next year."

Mrs. Dr. Possible: "I guess Kimmy might have the holidays off this year then."

Mr. Dr. Possible: "Wouldn't that be nice."

Mrs. Dr. Possible walks back over to the stove and back to her cooking. She places the food on the plates and brings them over to the table.

Mrs. Dr. Possible: "BREAKFAST IS READY."

The tweebs come running into the room. They immediately begin to scarf down their food like they haven't eaten in days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the morning sun attempts to peak out from behind the few clouds in the sky, Kim Possible walks down the sidewalk on her way home. Mrs. Stoppable had offered to give her a ride but Kim wanted to walk, she wanted to think and think she did. Last night something had happened. Something that Kim wanted to say she thought would never happen but she always knew that it would. It was something special, something beautiful. It was happy and perfect but it was also scary. Last night she had the most passionate kiss of her life and it was with Ron. Part of it seemed like a dream to her. Well the kiss seemed like a dream. A beautiful dream that she wished that she had never woken up from. An eternal dream. The kiss was more powerful than anything Kim had ever experienced or imagined. It gave her a new strength and purpose but it also gave her a new fear. '_Will things change between us now_' she wondered. Kim thought to herself about how this kiss could change her relationship with Ron forever. _'It was only a kiss... no it was more than a kiss. It was an expression of true love. He truly loves me but he's just my friend. So then why did I kiss him back? Do I like Ron? No he's Ron. He's my best friend and that's all but still there's something there_.' As Kim continues to walk home she passes by Tara's house. Tara is inside her house eating when she notices Kim walking. She gets up and walks outside to talk to her.

Tara: "Hey Kim."

Hearing her name called, Kim turns around and sees Tara walking towards her.

Kim: "Hi Tara... oh my gosh Tara I'm so sorry."

Tara: "What for?"

Kim: "You had a date with Ron last night and I..."

Tara: "Don't worry about it Kim. Truth is it's probably a good thing that Ron didn't show up last night besides how are you? I heard about Bonnie and Josh. Mainly because Bonnie is calling everyone and bragging about it."

Kim: "I'm fine Tara so not the drama. Besides as far as I'm concerned they're perfect for each other. Now you said that it was a good thing that Ron didn't show up for your date last night. Why is that?"

Tara: "Two reasons really. First off I saw Josh and Bonnie walking around downtown. If Ron was there and saw them I think all hell might have broken loose. He's very protective of you. Which brings me to my second reason. I like Ron but last night was kind of like an eye opener to something that I've known all along. I know that Ron likes me but I also know that there is only one person who he truly loves. I'm not mad at him or you nor am I jealous. I just hope that one day someone will love me half as much as Ron loves you."

Kim: "I... okay. I'm just speechless Tara you're so mature."

Tara: "No I'm not. Honestly when I initially realized that Ron stood me up last night I was furious. It wasn't until I thought things over and came to my conclusions."

Kim: "But still, if it was me I probably wouldn't talk to him ever again."

Tara: "Ohh I'm not going to until he gives me a sincere apology."

Kim: "Ahh well I need to get home my dad is going to kill me as it is."

Tara: "I'll see you Monday Kim. Take care."

Kim: "You too Tara."

As Tara walks back to her house, Kim continues on her way home. Walking along, something that Tara said continuously plays over in her head. "I just hope that one day someone will love me half as much as Ron loves you." '_Has Ron really loved me all this time? Why haven't I noticed it before? Was I too occupied with Josh? I can't believe someone actually loves me the way he does. I thought that only existed in fairy tales and movies_.' Without even realizing it, Kim has reached her house and enters through the front door. She goes into the kitchen and greets her family.

Kim (cheerfully): "Good Morning."

Mrs. Dr. Possible: "Morning sweetheart."

Mr. Dr. Possible: "Morning Kimmy-cub."

Mrs. Dr. Possible: "So how are you?"

Kim: "Ohh I'm good mom. Josh and I broke up but it's ok."

Mrs. Dr. Possible: "Well if you want to talk about it I'm here."

Kim: "Thanks mom and I do want to talk but not about Josh."

Mrs. Dr. Possible: "About Ron?"

Kim: "How did you... oh did Ron's mom tell you."

Mrs. Dr. Possible: "Well she said you too were pretty close last night and that you seemed upset about something so I kinda guessed at what happened."

Kim: "Well I'm not to sure exactly what is happening."

By now the twins have finished eating and are back to playing with their rocket. Kim's dad excuses himself and goes into the den so that Kim and her mother can have some mother daughter time.

Mrs. Dr. Possible: "Alright Kim you want to tell me what happened?"

Kim: "Well last night when I was getting ready Josh called and broke up with me over the phone. He even said that he needed me to return this dress tonight so that he wouldn't have to pay for it. The jerk seemed more concerned about the dress than my feelings."

Mrs. Dr. Possible: "Well Kimmy I say you keep that dress."

Kim: "Anyways I just took off running. I knew that I was headed towards Ron's house but I didn't think about it. Ron was on his way to Tara's when I bumped into him. He took me to his house and let me cry on his shoulder. I told him how Josh dumped me over the phone and for Bonnie as well."

Mrs. Dr. Possible: "He dumped you for Bonnie."

Kim: "Yeah but I'm okay with that now cause I think something might be happening between Ron and me and I'm not quite sure how I feel about it."

Mrs. Dr. Possible: "It's alright Kimmy I'm here to listen."

Kim: "Well Ron and I were sitting on his couch and I was crying and he was holding me. Anyways I looked up at him and we kinda just started to stare into each other's eyes. The next thing I know he's kissing me and at first I was surprised but then I wanted to kiss him back so I did. At the time it felt right but now I'm not so sure?"

Mrs. Dr. Possible: "Kim honey how do you feel about Ron, you know as a boyfriend?"

Kim: "Well I never really thought of him that way. I like him and last night it seemed so perfect but what if I was kissing him because I was hurt and vulnerable and not because I actually like him like that."

Mrs. Dr. Possible: "Well dear it could be a little bit of both. Maybe you were vulnerable and maybe your true feelings for Ron started to come out. I can't tell you how you feel you have to decide that for yourself. I can however tell you that you need to talk to Ron about this."

Kim: "I guess your right mom. It's just that I don't want to hurt his feelings."

Mrs. Dr. Possible: "Well Kimmy depending on how you feel about Ron you may not be able to avoid that. However if you don't feel the same way about Ron that he feels about you and you date him cause your afraid of hurting him then I can tell you that you will hurt him a lot more in the wrong run than if your honest with him from the beginning."

Kim: "Thanks mom, I'm gonna go get a shower."

Mrs. Dr. Possible: "Ohh Kim I think there's an article in the paper that you will want to read. I'll make sure that your father saves it for you."

Kim: "Okay mom."

A short while later Kim is out of the shower and is tidying up her room. As she puts sorts through the cluster of pictures of her and Josh, she comes across an old picture of her with Ron. It was taken by her parents on their first day of high school. Kim reaches under her bed and pulls out a photo album. On the cover of the album are the words 'Kim & Ron the High School Years.' Kim opens the folder album and puts the photo in its rightful spot. She then begins to look through the album, each photo bringing back a special memory to her. As Kim turns towards the end of the album a picture falls out and onto her bed. Kim picks up the picture and looks at the picture that she has never seen before. It is of her sleeping in a chair, possibly on a plane. Kim thinks to herself for a moment. She knows that the picture had to have been taken by Ron but why hadn't she seen it before. '_This picture has to be at least three years old_' Kim thinks. Then suddenly it dawns on her, '_this is Ron's photo album_.' Curios now to see what other pictures Ron has taken of her Kim flips the page to see even more pictures of herself. There are ones of Kim sleeping, smiling, cheerleading, nearly everything. Kim flips to the last page and stops. A tear begins to form in her eye as she looks at the picture. Kim has become breathless, time has stopped for her. She takes the photo out of its holding place and just stares at it. For some reason Kim knows that there is something written on the back of the photo. She turns it over and reads...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well this is the first chapter from episode two of part one. I know its about half the length of my previous chapters but for some reason I wanted to stop here. Expect the next chapter to be the same length as this one and then they will go back to their previous lengths. As always keep R&Ring.


	5. Fears & Doubts pt 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Five

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Mrs. Stoppable: "Ron it's time to get up? C'mon Ron it's noon, I've let you sleep long enough."

In his bed a heavily sleeping Ron begins to stir a little bit. After a few more minutes of his mother knocking at his door Ron is able to get out of bed and sluggishly makes his way over to the door.

Ron: "Hi Mom."

Mrs. Stoppable: "Hi dear now get dressed and lunch or breakfast in your case will be ready in five minutes."

Ron: "Okay Mom."

Ron closes the door to his room and his mother turns around and heads down the hall to the stairs. As she descends to the first floor of the Stoppable house, his mother looks at a photo of Ron & Kim hanging on the wall. The photo is from when the kids were five and the two families took a vacation to California. They visited Sea World in San Diego and Disneyland in Anaheim but the best part was watching the children build sand castles along the beach. Beside this photo is one of the Stoppable family from last year's Fourth of July celebration and next to it is a picture of Ron & Rufus.

Mrs. Stoppable continues to descend the stairs and then makes her way into the kitchen. Back in his room Ron has once again fallen asleep on his bed. Rufus is trying to wake his friend but Ron is in a deep sleep. Still tired the mole rat takes a cue from his friend and goes back to sleep himself.

Roughly five minutes later knocking can once again be heard from Ron's door. His mother now growing impatient with her son opens the door ever so slightly and peeks into the room. Seeing Ron still asleep she leaves the room and goes downstairs. Moments later Mrs. Stoppable returns with a pitcher of ice cold water and proceeds to dump it on her son. This causes Ron to wake up. The boy looks at his mother in disbelief who simply tells him that lunch is ready before heading back downstairs.

Finally Ron and Rufus make it down to the kitchen for lunch. They sit down at or on the table depending on who they are and dig into the hotdogs in front of them. Not even taking time to chew and barely enough time to breathe Ron and Rufus finish their first two helpings of hotdogs and potato chips before either one of Ron's parents can finish their first.

Mrs. Stoppable: "You boys better slow down or you're going to get a tummy ache."

Mr. Stoppable: "Why do you two always eat like you're in such a hurry? You never really have anywhere to go or anything to do."

Mrs. Stoppable: "Perhaps he's going to visit his new girlfriend."

Mr. Stoppable: "Rufus got a new girlfriend?"

Mrs. Stoppable: "I was talking about Ron dear."

Ron: "Yeah dad I got a new girl... WHAT! Umm Mom you're not sick are you? Take any hallucinogenic drugs this morning?"

Mrs. Stoppable: "No dear I'm quite fine. I was talking about you and Kim."

Ron: "Me and Kim what makes you think we're dating?"

Mrs. Stoppable: "Well last night you two were awfully close."

Ron: "She just got dumped and was feeling sad. I was trying to comfort her. It's my duty as a loyal friend and sidekick. Kim gets to save the world and I lend her support."

Mrs. Stoppable: "Okay and I guess that kiss was just a friendly way of saying goodnight."

Ron: "Kiss what kiss?"

Mrs. Stoppable: "I may be getting old dear but I still know what a kiss looks like and that was definitely a passionate kiss that I saw last night."

Ron blushes deeply at this and looks away for a moment. He then finishes the last bite of his hot dog and tries to regain his composure.

Ron: "Well we're not dating. At least I don't think we are, I don't know. Now if your done embarrassing me for the time being I'm going to go take a shower and then I have a full schedule of TV watching and video game playing."

Ron gets up from the table and heads upstairs.

Back in the kitchen Mr. Stoppable reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet. He removes a ten dollar bill from it and hands it to his wife.

Mr. Stoppable: "Looks like you were right."

Mrs. Stoppable: "A mother knows these things."

In the shower Ron can be heard singing to himself.

Ron: "...was your lips touching mine in the photo booth. And as the summer's ending the cold air will push your hard heart away. You were so condescending and this is all that's left. The empty bottles spent cigarettes. So pack a change of clothes cause it's time to move on... well somebody told me that you had a boyfriend that looked like a girlfriend that I had in February of last year. It's not confidential I've got potential. A rushing a rushing around."

With a 'wooo' and a loud clap Ron jumps out of the shower feeling awake and ready for a day of sheer laziness. He gets dressed and heads downstairs to the living room. There he finds Rufus already watching a rerun of 'Pals' and joins him. The show reminds him of Kim with it being her favorite show and all. This causes his mind to wonder about the events of the previous night. '_Does Kim really like me_?' he thought to himself. '_Was she just in a really vulnerable place and I crossed a line I shouldn't have? What if Kim does like me and we start to date? What if she doesn't like me? Dating Kim would be great but I don't wanna ruin our friendship. If I make a move on her and she doesn't like me as a boyfriend then it will just ruin us._'

With too much on his mind to concentrate on the TV show Ron heads back up to his room. Rufus, wondering what his friend is so preoccupied with takes off after him. In his room Ron is pacing around talking to himself.

Ron: "How can she like me? I'm a total loser definitely not Kim's type at all. She likes the hotties and cool guys. I'm just her friend. But Kim's different from other girls. She sees past my goofy exterior and notices who I really am. Maybe Kim and I are supposed to be together. Then again Kim deserves a guy who can give her anything. I can't do that I can't do anything."

Rufus knows that Ron is talking to himself more than he is to the naked mole rat but still Rufus listens attentively. Wanting to help Rufus goes over to Ron's computer and jumps on the keyboard. Hoping around on the keys, Rufus is able to contact Wade who appears on Ron's monitor.

Wade: "What's up Ron?"

Ron who was unaware of Rufus's action is startled by Wade at first.

Ron: "Ohh hi Wade. Some mission come up or something?"

Wade: "No you contacted me."

Ron now notices Rufus who gives him a look and Ron realizes what has happened.

Ron: "Ohh yeah I need someone to talk to about something."

Wade: "What's on your mind?"

Ron: "Well it's about a girl."

Wade: "Sorry man but that's not my area of expertise."

Ron: "It's about Kim."

Wade: "Ohh what about her?"

Ron: "Well last night I kissed her and then she kissed me back."

Wade: "YOU GUYS WHAT? I thought Kim was going out with Josh?"

Ron: "He broke up with her."

Wade: "And I thought you had a date with Tara."

Ron: "I stood her up. This reminds me I owe her an apology."

Wade: "So are you guys now..."

Ron: "Me and Kim?"

Wade: "Yep."

Ron: "That's what I want someone to talk to about. I don't think we're going out. After the kiss she just snuggled against me for a while and then fell asleep. She was gone by the time I woke up today."

Wade: "Do you want to date Kim?"

Ron: "I'm not sure. Do I like Kim yes but what if she doesn't like me? What if last night she was vulnerable and was willing to kiss anybody. If I make a move on she doesn't see me that way it could ruin our friendship and I don't want to do that. On the other hand if she does like me then I definitely don't want to miss my opportunity. I just don't know what to do."

Wade: "The only thing to do really is talk to Kim. I'm sure she's having some of the same doubts that you are. So that's all I can say. Just talk to her okay."

Ron: "Alright thanks Wade."

Wade: "You're welcome. See you later."

Ron: "Bye."

Ron turns to Rufus and picks him up.

Ron: "Alright Rufus time to go make amends with Tara and then have the biggest talk of my life with Kim. You ready?"

Rufus: "Ready."

Ron: "Good at least one of us is."

Before heading out Ron grabs some flowers from the vase sitting on the table by the front door. He leaves the house and begins his walk towards Tara's house and then Kim's. Along the way he goes over his apology to Tara in his head. Not quite sure what to say he keeps changing his words around.

'_Tara I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and I hope we can still be friends. No that's not it. Tara I know I hurt you last night and for that I'm sorry. I wish I could promise you that it won't ever happen again and that you mean the world to me but that would just be one big lie. I like you Tara but I'm in love with someone else. Ohh my gosh did I just say I'm in love with Kim. Alright alright back to the apology. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I hope you'll accept this flower and these movie tickets as a token of my deepest apologies. Once again I'm really sorry for hurting you. Yeah that's what I'll say if I can remember it.'_

Without realizing it Ron has reached Tara's house and goes up to the front door. He rings the bell and moments later Tara answers the door.

Tara: "Ohh it's you."

Ron: "Tara I just wanted to say…. No wait let me start over. Tara I know I hurt you last night and for that I'm sorry. I wish I could promise you that it won't ever happen again and that you mean the world to me but that would just be one big lie. I like you Tara but there's someone else. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I hope you'll accept this flower and these movie tickets as a token of my deepest apologies."

Ron gives the flower and movie tickets to Tara.

Ron: "Once again I'm really sorry for hurting you. I'll see you later hopefully."

Tara: "Ron wait. It's okay. Last night I realized something. At first when I realized that you stood me up I was really mad but then when I saw Josh and Bonnie together I knew exactly where you were and I was okay with it. What you and Kim have is really special and I just hope that one day somebody will love me like you love Kim. I'm not mad at you but you still owe me a date. However I want you to find me a guy who will treat me right. Give him this movie ticket and tell him to meet me at the movies tomorrow night."

Ron: "Alright and Tara thanks for understanding and being a friend."

Tara: "Ron I'm not your friend I'm your good friend."

Ron: "Well I got something else I have to take care of so I'll see you later."

Tara: "Bye Ron."

Ron walks away as Tara closes the door. As Ron makes his way to Kim's house a new set of nervousness sets about him. Not even monkeys and bugs make him more uneasy then what is about to take place.

Ding Dong. The door opens and there she stands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay this episode is going a lot easier than I thought it would. Hopefully I'll be able to update again in the next few days.


	6. The Way Things Are

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Chapter 6

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ding Dong. The door opens and there she stands. Dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt with a heart on it and a welcoming smile on her face. Her long hair flows down to her shoulders and her emerald green eyes look more beautiful then either. Stepping back to allow him to enter her home, she can't help but feel a little bit nervous about their upcoming talk. She didn't know why she was nervous; he was Ron, her best friend. She could tell him anything. Talk to him about anything. Why should this be any different?

Ding Dong. The door opened and there she stood looking more beautiful than ever. Her welcoming smiled eased his nervousness a little bit as he entered her house but not entirely. He was still somewhat uneasy and didn't know why. She was his best friend, he could tell her anything. She would understand it was for the best.

They made their way up the stairs to her room knowing they would have some privacy there. Upon entering her room they both felt a little bit uneasy about what to do next. Kim sat down on her bed and waited to see where Ron would sit. Normally he sat down next to her or sometimes in her desk chair. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to sit by her or not and he wasn't sure either. Slowly Ron paced around the room for a moment or two finally one of them spoke.

Kim: "Ron about last night. When you kissed me I felt something special, something that I've never felt before. I've been thinking about things and I'm just not sure how I feel but I think we should just be friends. With that said though I need to know how you honestly feel. I know I care for you but I'm scared that dating might ruin what we already have and it's not like you're not worth it cause you are but if you don't feel the same..."

Ron: "Look last night everything seemed so right but now I'm not sure. I like you Kim, a lot. Your my best friend and I don't want to ruin what we have either. And I'm scared too. I've scared all day that last night I crossed a line. When you kissed me back last night did you do it cause you like me or because you just wanted someone to kiss?"

Kim: "I'm not sure Ron. I'm just so confused right now and I don't want to rush into anything."

Ron: "Then we'll take things slow. We'll just stay friends and if one day we both decide we want to pursue a more intimate relationship then we will."

Kim: "Friends it is then."

Ron: "Okay glad we talked."

Ron and Kim sit in an awkward silence for a moment.

Ron: "Well I guess I'll get going. If you want to do something later just give me a call."

Kim: "Okay guess I'll talk to you later."

After Ron leaves Kim walks into her bathroom and splashes some water on her face.

Kim: "Well Kim you're best friend likes you."

Kim: '_Why couldn't I tell him the truth?_'

Kim: "Too bad you don't feel the same way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Ron walks home he thinks about his conversation with Kim.

Ron: 'I know there was something that Kim wasn't telling me but what was it? Does she really want to just be friends? Maybe she was waiting for me to make a move, or maybe I just gave her an easy out clause. Nice going Stoppable. Blow your chance with the one girl who's perfect for you just cause you're a coward. Though things are probably better off this way. Boy am I hungry.'

Ron: "Hey Rufus want to go to Bueno Nacho?"

Rufus: "Uh-huh."

Ron: "Bueno Nacho it is then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night Kim and Ron are sitting in her living room with her family. They are all watching Sleeping Beauty. Ron and Kim are sharing the sofa along with the tweebs. Ron has a bowl of popcorn in his lap that Kim repeatedly reaches into the grab some. Every time she does this, her hand meets Ron's and they both pause for a moment. No one really notices anything except for Kim's mom who makes a mental not to talk to Kim later about her and Ron. After the movie finishes Ron gets up to go home. He says goodbye to Jim and Tim and then to Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible. Kim walks Ron to the door to say goodnight to him.

Ron: "Well I never get tired of seeing that movie."

Kim: "Yeah it is one of my favorites. So I was thinking about going to the mall on Saturday care to join me?"

Ron: "Sure thing just hit me up."

Kim: "Hit you up? Ron haven't we talked about your attempt at using 'cool' lingo."

Ron: "Right umm give me a call."

Kim: "Much better don't want you going all white gangsta on me."

Ron: "You know how I roll girl."

Kim: "Okay there Ron-daddy."

Ron: "Say why that prince charming is is always some hunk?"

Kim: "Huh?"

Ron: "In the movies prince charming is always some hunky guy he's never normal."

Kim: "So was the princess."

Ron: "In that movie yes but in others she is supposed to look normal but he is always a hottie. Are they trying to tell us that girls only want hot guys?"

Kim: "Ron not all girls want just hot guys. Sure the shallow ones do but most girls look at what's inside a guy not just a nice haircut and abs."

Ron: "And which do you prefer?"

Kim: "I think you already know that answer. Besides I don't need prince charming I need someone real."

Ron: "Well goodnight KP."

Kim: "Night Ron."

Ron opens the door and leaves the Possible house. Back inside Kim turns around and walks back into the living room. Kim's mom is still in the room but her father and brothers are gone.

Mrs. Dr. Possible: "So is Ron gone home dear?"

Kim: "Yeah mom he just left."

Mrs. Dr. Possible: "And I guessed you guys talked earlier."

Kim: "Yep."

Mrs. Dr. Possible: "And?"

Kim: "We decided to just stay friends."

Mrs. Dr. Possible: "Really? Both of you cause I saw the way you two looked at each other when you touched hands earlier."

Kim: "Well it's still kinda awkward."

Mrs. Dr. Possible: "Who said it?"

Kim: "Said what?"

Mrs. Dr. Possible: "I love you."

Kim: "Neither of us but I think he wanted to. Mom I'm still confused. I know Ron likes me but I think he's scared about something. He says its because he doesn't want to ruin our friendship but I think there's more to it than that. Truth be told though I could've been more forthcoming also. I like him and all but he's just not boyfriend material."

Mrs. Dr. Possible: "Honey you need to tell him that then."

Kim: "But mom what if he is the one for me and I'm too blind to see it."

Mrs. Dr. Possible: "Give things time to develop dear. I seriously doubt your going to lose Ron ever."

Kim: "Thanks mom."

Kim goes upstairs to her room and her mom goes into the kitchen. In the kitchen Mrs. Dr. Possible is getting a glass of water when she hears a light tapping on the sliding glass door to the patio. It startles her at first but she is relieved that it is just Ron. She is a little curious as to why he just didn't go to the front door. She opens the door and let's him inside.

Ron: "Sorry to scare you Mrs. Dr. P. Has Kim gone to bed?"

Mrs. Dr. Possible: "Yes Ron is everything alright?"

Ron: "Yeah I just needed to talk to you about something."

Mrs. Dr. Possible: "Well Ron I'm here what do you need to talk about."

Ron: "I'm in love with Kim."

Mrs. Dr. Possible: "I know."

Ron: "You know. But how?"

Mrs. Dr. Possible: "A mother knows these things."

Ron: "Well I don't know what to do. I know I told Kim that I just wanted to be friends but that's because I thought that's what she wanted."

Mrs. Dr. Possible: "And you want more?"

Ron: "Yes but I don't want to lose what I already have. I'm really not sure how Kim feels. She keeps saying that she's confused but I think she's just scared of hurting me if she tells me the truth. However if she does like me and this is my opportunity then I don't want to miss it. I guess I just don't know what to do."

Mrs. Dr. Possible: "Well you should start by telling Kim the truth. Just don't expect her to rush into a relationship with you right away. I think she's still hurting over Josh some and not ready to open up just yet."

Ron: "The truth?"

Mrs. Dr. Possible: "Yes the truth."

Ron: "Thanks Mrs. Dr. P. Goodnight."

Mrs. Dr. Possible: "Anytime. Goodnight Ron."

Ron leaves through the way he came in and heads on home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's early Sunday afternoon and once again the mall is packed. It seems like everyone in town is always at the mall. Fortunately for Kim she's a seasoned shopper and has no trouble making it through the crowds of people as she goes from store to store. Ron on the other hand is having quite a problem keeping up with Kim. Whether it's bumping into old ladies or nearly trampling some wandering toddler Ron seems to be walking into a disaster with every step he takes. Finally he is able to get by some people and catch up to Kim who is staring inside the store window of Club Banana. In the window is a beautiful red dress on a mannequin with a heart pendant around it's neck.

Kim: "That dress is just so beautiful."

Ron: "I must say that mannequin looks quite stunning in it."

Kim: "I wonder how much it is."

Ron walks into the store and to the window. He looks at the tag and then walks back to Kim.

Ron: "Let's just say don't get your hopes up."

Kim: "That much huh?"

Ron: "For a dress yeah."

Kim: "Well I want to see what else they have."

Kim enters the store and begins to look around. Ron slumping and impatiently follows Kim into the store.

Ron: 'Yeah more shopping.'

Inside the store Kim looks around and tries on a bunch of outfits. Out of curiosity she ganders over to the price tag and checks it. Realizing that Ron wasn't embellishing Kim quickly forgets about getting the dress and goes back to looking around. She buys some new jeans and a matching t-shirt while Ron waits outside. After paying Kim walks out of the store and decides it's time to go do some shopping for him.

Kim: "Okay how about we hit Movie Palace next?"

Ron: "Now your talking KP but wait a second I think Rufus is still inside the store."

As Ron walks back into Club Banana Kim notices the lump in his pants pocket. She knows that Rufus is in his pants and wonders what Ron is up to. A few seconds later Ron emerges from the store acting as casual as ever.

Kim: "Okay Ron I know Rufus was in your pocket the entire time so why did you go back into the store?"

Ron: "Don't worry KP it's a surprise."

Kim: "Fine let's go my mom's picking us up in an hour and Movie Palace is at the other end of the mall."

Ron: "I'll race you."

Kim: "Ohh that's fair I've got all these bags of clothes and whatnot."

Ron: "Yep you with your five bags of clothes and necklace will probably still beat me."

Kim: "Ron I'm not wearing a necklace."

Ron tosses Kim a small box. She opens it to find the heart pendant from Club Banana.

Kim: "Ron you didn't have to buy me this."

Ron: "Yeah I did Kim you deserve it."

Kim: "But why?"

Ron: "Because your my friend that's why."

Kim: "Thanks Ron. Wanna help me put it on?"

Ron walks behind Kim and helps her put the necklace on. After he's done she turns around and smiles at him. Ron returns the smile and they both stare at each other for a moment. Thoughts racing through each of their minds.

Kim: 'Is he going to kiss me or not? Does he want to kiss me? Does he think that maybe I don't want him to kiss me?'

Ron: 'Should I kiss her? Does she want me to kiss her? What if I kiss her and she doesn't want me too?'

After an awkward minute that seems like forever Kim and Ron snap back to reality and head off for Movie Palace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monday morning and the beginning of a brand new school week. Kim has signed up to help out with the upcoming winter formal and is waiting by the gym to see what she will be needed to do. Meanwhile Ron is talking to Felix about something and he seems to be holding back a laugh.

Ron: "So I guess you guys had a great time huh?"

Felix: "Yeah Tara's great. We're going out again Friday night."

Ron: "Well I'm happy for you."

Felix: "Let's not forget though that you made this happen. If you hadn't of stood her up and then given me the ticket I wouldn't have gotten the date with her in the first place."

Ron: "So by doing something totally mean I ended up doing something nice? That's quite interesting."

Tara walks up to the two boys and says hi.

Ron: "So Felix was just telling me what an awesome night you too had."

Tara: "Yeah it was pretty awesome. I mean he actually showed up so he had you beat from then on."

Felix: "Ouch."

Ron: "Well just remember if I had shown up for our date then you wouldn't have had such a great date with Felix. In a way I did you a favor."

Tara: "Yeah I guess you did."

Kim begins walking over towards them. She has an angry expression upon her face.

Kim: "Guess what my winter dance job is?"

Ron: "Picking a theme."

Kim: "No it's decorations and guess who I'm stuck with."

Everybody: "Ohh."

Ron: "Just ask Mr. Barkin to switch you to something else."

Kim: "I can't do that."

Tara: "Why not?"

Kim: "Cause if I do then everyone will think that the reason I switched is cause I couldn't stand to be near Josh, which I can't. However people will interpret it as me not being over Josh. Besides I'm in charge so at least I can scream at him all I want."

Ron: "See Kim there's always a silver lining."

Kim: "Yeah well I'm gonna go say hi to Monique. See you in class Ron, bye guys."

Tara and Felix: "Bye Kim."

Ron: "I'll save a seat for you."

Kim walks over to Monique who is by her locker.

Monique: "Hey girl."

Kim(gloomingly): "Hi."

Monique: "What's wrong there Ms. Droopy?"

Kim: "Well first off I'm charge of decorations for the dance and I'm working with Josh."

Monique: "Ohh sorry to hear that."

Kim: "However it's Ron that's really got me down."

Monique: "I'm guessing you guys talked huh."

Kim: "Yep and I'm pretty sure that he likes me. I just don't like him that way but I couldn't tell him that."

Monique: "Are you two a couple?"

Kim: "No we said we'd just be friends but the way we left it I didn't really make it clear to him how I felt."

Monique: "How does he think you feel?"

Kim: "I told him that he is a great guy, that he's definitely worth it but that I'm still confused about things."

Monique: "Girl you'd better tell him the truth before he gets seriously hurt."

Kim: "That's what my mom said."

Monique: "Smart woman your mom is."

Kim: "Yeah well I'm gonna go to class. See ya at lunch?"

Monique: "I'll be there."

Kim begins to walk towards her first class. She has only one thing on her mind. She notices Ron waiting for her outside of the room. She decides that it's now or never and gathers up her courage.

Kim: "Ron I need to tell you something."

Ron: "What is it KP?"

Kim: "I wasn't perfectly honest with you the other day. I…. I'm not sure how to say this without hurting your feelings."

Ron: "Just tell me the truth KP."

Kim: "Okay here it goes, I like you as a friend, hell you're my best friend but I don't like you as a boyfriend. I know we said that we'd take things slow and all that but I was just afraid of hurting you. I'm sorry if I lead you on at all and I can understand if you feel a little uneasy around me."

Ron: "So I guess when you kissed me back the other night it was because you wanted someone to kiss and not because you wanted me?"

Kim: "Actually Ron that night I wanted to kiss you but that's it. It was just that one time please understand."

Ron: "Sure KP."

Ron turns and walks into the classroom. He looks back at Kim and gives her a small smile. Kim enters the room and sits down in an empty desk. Ron sits right behind her. They both take out a notebook and pen, always looking straight forward. Things will definitely never be the same.


	7. The Way Things Were

Once again anything in 'single quotation marks' and _italics_ is a character's thought and not something that is said out loud. I also made some changes to the last chapter. Nothing that pertains to the plot just some formula stuff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Chapter 7

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a cold Friday morning in October as Kim Possible tried to rise from bed. Normally she was quick to wake up but not this morning nor the morning before. Kim hadn't slept in a couple of days and he was the reason. Ever since she told Ron how she really felt he had become distant from her. He never talked to her or hung out with her. He even skipped Naco Night at Bueno Nacho. She couldn't really blame him though; he liked her in a way that she didn't see him. As bad as she felt, she knew it was probably nothing compared to how he was feeling. '_Why did things have to happen this way? Why did it all have to change? They were happy before that night. It started out with a kiss. How did it end up like this? It was only a kiss. It was only a'_... beep beep beep.

_Jealousy _

_Turning saints into the sea _

_Swimming through sick lullabies _

_Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay _

_Destiny is calling me _

_Open up my eager eyes _

_Cus I'm Mr. Brightside _

Kim reached over and turned her alarm clock off. She picked up the phone next to her bed and dialed a few numbers then waited as the line began to ring.

Monique: "Hi Kim."

Kim: "Hey Monique what's up?"

Monique: "You're the one that called me remember?"

Kim: "Ohh yeah sorry. Didn't get much sleep again."

Monique: "Ron?"

Kim: "Yeah, do you think he'll ever talk to me again?"

Monique: "I'm sure he will just give him time. He probably feels weird around you."

Kim: "Because he likes me and I don't feel the same way about him."

Monique: "Yep."

Kim: "Is there something wrong with me?

Monique: "Yeah there's something seriously wrong with you. You can cheerlead and fight crime, it's just not natural girl."

Kim: "Monique I'm being serious. Is there something wrong with me since I don't like Ron the way he likes me?"

Monique: "You mean cause he's like the perfect guy for you, he's practically in love with you and for some reason you can't find those feelings for him."

Kim: "Well pretty much yes.

Monique: "Don't worry Kim we all have our flaws. Anyways Club Banana is having a friends and family sale tonight I would like to cordially invite you."

Kim: "Thanks Monique that sounds great. I'll see you later."

Monique: "Bye Kim."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He hated this, this feeling of loneliness. It wasn't the first time that he and Kim had gone without talking to each other for a couple of days. But this was different. _'How can things ever go back to normal?_' The little things they never really paid attention to before now have new meaning. If he tried to give her an innocent friendly hug would she take it the wrong way? If he looked at her like he had for years would she feel awkward? He couldn't stand this emptiness. Why couldn't she see him the way he saw her. Why couldn't she have just told him that she loved him? '_No_' Ron thought. _'That would be a lie._' If she told him she loved him when she didn't it would make matters worse. Ron didn't know what to do. He wanted desperately for things to go back to the way they were. He missed her laugh, her smile, her bossy-stubbornness, her Kimness. _'So this is my curse, to be totally and completely in love with someone who doesn't love me back. To be able to find at such a young age what most people spend a lifetime looking for. This is my cross and I shall bear it. I will go on. If all I am ever to be is Kim Possible's best friend then I will be the bestest friend she ever has._' So with a heavy heart Ron Stoppable finishes his breakfast and leaves for school. Before he walks out the door, he decides there is one thing he has to do. He goes back to his room and grabs his phone and decides to call her.

Back in Kim's room her phone begins to ring. She picks it expecting it to be Monique calling to tell her something else.

Kim: "Hey Monique."

Ron: "Hi Kim."

Kim: "Ohh hi Ron. Sorry I thought you were Monique. What's up?"

Ron: "Not much just wondering if you wanted to walk to school together?"

Kim: "I'd love to Ron; meet me at my house in ten minutes."

Ron: "I'll be there Kim."

Kim: "See you Ron."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The walk to Kim's house seemed to go on forever to Ron and the chilly air didn't help any. Still Ron moved onward, his destination now in sight. Rufus, lay sleeping in his pocket, the motion of Ron's steps rocking him peacefully.

Inside her house Kim Possible watched out the window. She was anxious to see Ron but a little petrified too. '_Will he be distant?_' Perhaps she was just over worried. Perhaps things would be just like normal. Perhaps things could go back to the way they were.

Looking out the window she saw him. He looked the same as always. Red shirt, baggy pants, and messy blonde hair. _'I wonder if he has any other clothes. Oh well this is it._' And with that Kim said goodbye to her parents and walked out the front door, out to Ron.

Ron had stopped at the edge of Kim's driveway. He looked up at her house, saw the door open and Kim walk out. Then he sighed.

Ron: "Well buddy here we go. No need to fear really it's just Kim."

Kim: "Hi Ron."

Ron: "Hey KP, how's it going?"

Kim: "Tired, you?"

Ron: "Same. At least it's Friday."

Kim: "True. Ready for that algebra test?"

Ron: "What algebra test?"

Kim: "The one we're having first period."

Ron: "Oh that algebra test. Yeah I'm totally and completely not ready for that at all."

Kim: "RON!"

Ron: "Sorry Kim I guess my mind's been on other things."

Kim: "Right sorry didn't mean to bring it up."

Ron: "No big we have to talk about it some time."

Kim: "Want to get it over with?"

Ron: "Sure I'm just not really sure what to say. I guess I just feel as though things may be a little weird between us."

Kim: "I understand Ron, I just want us to go back to the way we were. You know Kim and Ron, friends forever."

Ron: "So do I."

Kim: "Not entirely Ron, you want things to change somewhat."

Ron: "Not if that change means I won't have you in my life. I just don't want you to feel weird around me."

Kim: "You mean if I happen to catch you starring at me like a love-sick puppy?"

Ron: "Exactly and why does the author keep using the love-sick puppy analogy?"

Kim: "Guess he doesn't know any other ones."

Ron: "Looks like someone needs to expand his vocabulary."

Kim: "Most definitely."

They both laugh. Something they haven't done in a while, something that feels good to do.

Ron: "So..."

Kim: "Look Ron don't worry about it. Just be normal. Sure things may be a little odd at first but we'll adapt. What kind of friends would we be if we let a little thing like love get in the way?"

Ron: "Yeah."

Kim: "And Ron it's not that I don't love you because I do. I just don't love you in that way."

Ron: "I know KP. I know KP."

Kim and Ron finally reached the rectangular building that had been their home away from home for more than three years. They went to their lockers and got their books. They said hi to people and tried to act normal. It was difficult at first but they seemed to manage. Perhaps just maybe everything would be alright.

Lunch time and Kim was at her locker. Things had been going great so far. Ron and she seemed to be getting back to normal. She hadn't had any run-ins with Bonnie and so far no homework. In the words of Ice Cube, "Today was a good day." But like a dark ominous cloud that brings a gloomy rain to a sunny day, Kim closed her locker to see him standing there.

Josh: "Hi Kim."

Kim (angrily): "What do you want?"

Josh: "I know that I'm the last person you probably want to talk to ever but I also know that we have to work together. So I was hoping that maybe we could find some way to peacefully coexist and then I'll never talk to you again."

Kim: "Sounds like a plan to me."

Josh: "K, see you this afternoon?"

Kim: "Yeah."

Josh: "Kim, I'm really sorry. You know about everything."

That same old restaurant, that same old booth. Those same old friends, eating that same old food. The chips dripping with cheap greasy artificial cheese. The watered down sodas and sticky floors. It was the way it had always been. She got there first and ordered the food; a chimerito, small soda, two nacos grande sized, and a large soda. She sat down in the same bench of the same booth she always did. He showed up just after she paid, just like always. And while things were always indeed the same, Kim and Ron quite enjoyed it. They found a peaceful solace in their afternoon routine. A routine they were more than happy to get back to.

Kim: "So what did you do after school?"

Ron: "Training with Wade. It's going pretty good actually. A lot easier than I thought it would be."

Kim: "That's good. How much more do you have left?"

Ron: "Just one more lesson which we start on Monday. Once I get done with that Wade has some big final exam for me. Woo hoo extra hoo."

Kim: "You sounded like Shego there."

Ron: "Yeah guess I did. So how did things go with Josh?"

Kim: "Well he's still alive if that's what you're asking. Though his ears are probably ringing."

Ron: "Yell at him a lot?"

Kim: "More like scream."

Ron: "Wish I had been there to see it."

Kim: "Yeah you would've loved it. So are you doing anything tonight?"

Ron: "I don't know. I was hoping to hang out with my best friend if she doesn't already have plans."

Kim: "Actually I'm going to Club Banana. Their having some kind of special friends and family sale. Monique invited me."

Ron: "Cool, well I could always use more time for video games. Hang out tomorrow night?"

Kim: "Definitely and Ron you spend too much time on video games."

Ron: "I just don't find that to be possible."

Kim: "Actually it's Possible, Kim Possible. But that's a common mistake."

Ron: "Hey that's my line."

Kim: "Whatever, you ready?"

Ron: "Yep."

Kim: "Can we stop by your place for a bit?"

Ron: "Sure but why?"

Kim: "No reason really."

Ron: "Yeah right Kim you lie about as well as I do."

Kim: "I just want to check something out okay?"

Ron: "Alright but I'll be watching you."

Kim rushed up to Ron's room as soon as they got to his house. He watched her ass sway as she ran up the steps and he wanted so desperately to reach out and grab it. He wanted to run up the stairs after her and tackle her onto his bed. How badly he wanted her. But he knew he couldn't have her so he pushed the thoughts out of his head and went up to see what she was doing.

Inside his room, Kim is rummaging through his closet. Sure enough she was right. There were some pants and red shirt, some mission clothes, and even more pants and red shirts. "Ron, Ron, Ron," Kim mutters to herself.

Ron: "KP what are you doing?"

Kim: "Staging an intervention." (Kim removes some of the clothes from his closet.)

Ron: "What kind of intervention?"

Kim: "A clothes intervention."

Ron: "Kim we've been through this before. I happen to like my clothes and remember the last time you changed my appearance?"

Kim: "We're not talking any thing that drastic or major just some new shirts and pants. We're just gonna mix it up a little bit."

Ron: "Define mix it up a little bit."

Kim: "Hold on one second."

Kim walks over to Ron's phone. She calls Monique at Club Banana.

Monique: "Hi thank you for calling Club Banana. Monique speaking how can I help you?"

Kim: "Hey Monique."

Monique: "Hey Kim what's going on girl?"

Kim: "Nothing much really, umm would it be cool if Ron came tonight?"

Monique: "Yeah of course it is."

Kim: "Great I have to perform a clothes intervention."

Monique: "Nothing too serious I hope."

Kim: "No just some new shirts and pants nothing major."

Monique: "So I take it you too are back to normal."

Kim: "Yeah and it feels good too."

Monique: "Well I gotta go help get ready for tonight. See you laterz."

Kim: "Bye Monique."

Kim hangs up the phone and puts it back in its holding place.

Kim: "Well Ron it looks like video games will have to wait."

Ron (sarcastically): "Shopping ohh boy can't wait."

Kim: "Don't worry it'll be fun."

Ron just gives Kim a you gotta be kidding me look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a long night of strenuous shopping and Ron's complaining, the two friends said goodbye to Monique and left Club Banana. As they walked through the mall to the doors where Mrs. Possible would be picking them up, Kim and Ron couldn't help feel at total ease with each other. Ron was making jokes and just being goofy. Kim was talking and talking and talking about nothing and everything. As they made their way to the car, a smile could be seen on both of their faces. And as they entered the car and heard the music, it seemed to say in a different way for each of them everything.

_I believe in you and me_

_I'm coming to find you_

_If it takes me all night_

_Wrong until you make it right_

_And I won't forget you_

_At least I'll try_

_And run, and run tonight _

_Everything will be alright_

_Everything will be alright_

_Everything will be alright_

_Everything will be alright _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another chapter is finally completed. The two songs in this chapter are both by The Killers. The first song is Mr. Brightside and the second song is Everything Will Be Alright. I would like to take this time to thank everyone who has been reading my story and to those who have also been reviewing it.


	8. The Way Things Seem to Always Be

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Eight

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Today is gonna be the day that their gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you shoulda somehow realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_

Ron Stoppable sits in his room strumming his guitar. He continues singing the song, his mind wandering off somewhere else.

_Backbeat the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_

In her room Kim Possible is singing along to her CD player. Using a hairbrush as a microphone she sways back in forth in front of the mirror while singing.

_A cold and frosty morning_

_There's not a lot to say_

_About the things caught in my mind_

She looks over at panda-roo who is lying on her bed. Her gaze then glances over at the picture of her and Ron on their first day of high school.

_And as the day was drowning _

_My plane flew away_

_With all the things caught in my mind_

Ron continues to strum his guitar and sing as he looks out the window

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how_

_Cause maybe your gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all you're my wonderwall_

Kim also moves over to her window as she continues to sing.

_I don't wanna be there when you're coming down_

_I don't wanna be there when you hit the ground_

_So don't go away_

_Say what you say_

_Say that you'll stay_

_Forever and a day_

_In the time of my life_

_Cause I need more time_

_Yes I need more time_

_Just to make things right_

Back at the Ron's house, his mother has just finished cooking breakfast.

Mrs. Stoppable: "Ron breakfast."

Ron: "Coming mom."

Ron puts down his guitar and heads downstairs. He sits down at the kitchen table and digs into his pancakes.

Kim is still singing in her room but now she has started to sing the song Ron was singing. She has picked up where he left off.

_Today was gonna be the day but they'll never throw it back to you_

_By now you shoulda somehow realized what you're not to do_

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_

Ron is now back up in his room and he once again picks up his guitar. He begins to strum a new song; the one Kim was singing along to before and goes back to singing.

_Damn my situation _

_And the games I have to play_

_With all the things caught in my mind_

_Damn my education_

_I can't find the words to say_

_With all the things caught in my mind_

Kim and Ron now begin to alternate lines.

Kim: "_And all the roads that lead you there are winding_."

Ron: "_I don't wanna be there when you're coming down_."

Kim: "_And all the lights that light the way are blinding_."

Ron: "_I don't wanna be there when you hit the ground_."

Kim: "_There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how_."

Ron: "_So don't go away_."

Kim: "_I say maybe your gonna be the one that saves me_."

Ron: "_Say what you say_."

Kim: "_And after all you're my wonderwall_."

Ron: "_Say that you'll stay_."

Kim: "_I say maybe your gonna be the one that saves me_."

Ron: "_Forever and a day_."

Kim: "_And after all you're my wonderwall_."

Ron: "_In the time of my life_."

Kim: "_I say maybe your gonna be the one that saves me_."

Ron: "_Cause I need more time_."

Kim: "_Your gonna be the one that saves me_."

Ron: "_Yes I need more time_."

Kim: "_Your gonna be the one that saves me_."

Ron: "_Just to make things right._

_Me and you what's going on?_

_All we seem to know is how to show._

_The feelings that are wrong_."

Ron finishes his song and puts his guitar away. He looks out the window one last time before picking up his phone. Ron calls Felix hoping that he will meet him at the arcade.

Felix: "Hello."

Ron: "Felix my man what do you say to me, you, and the Middleton Arcade."

Felix: "Actually I'm meeting Zeta there in twenty-minutes why don't you join us?

Ron: "Cool. I hope you've been practicing cause your gonna need you're 'A' game when you face off against me."

Felix: "Yeah sure Ron. I'll see there."

Ron: "See ya."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roughly twenty-minutes later Ron shows up at the Middleton Arcade and notices that Felix and Zeta are playing some shooting game. He walks over to them to say hello.

Ron: "Felix, Zeta, how are things going?

Felix: "Can't talk Ron kind of busy."

Zeta: "Stupid button. Fire dammit fire."

Felix and Zeta keep pressing buttons repeatedly until finally the words game over appear on the screen.

Ron: "Nice try but it's time for the masters to take over. Come on Rufus."

Rufus and Ron take their place at the controls and Ron inserts some quarters into the machine. It doesn't take long for Ron to die but Rufus does exceptionally well. After dying for the final time Ron kicks the machine calls it stupid and turns to Felix and Zeta.

Zeta: "Well Ron you really showed'em who's boss."

Felix: "Yeah I bet that machine was really hurt when you kicked it."

Ron: "Stupid game with the stupid guns and the stupid bad guys."

Felix: "Want to go play Ghoul Bashers?"

Zeta: "I'm game."

Ron: "Me too."

And so Ron, Felix, Zeta, and occasionally Rufus spend much of their afternoon playing video games.However the day has grown long and the three friends say goodbye to each other before heading home. On his way home Ron decides to take a detour and stop by Kim's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Kim's house, Kim has an un-invited guest in Josh. He has come over to work on some of the decorations for the dance and while Kim wasn't happy when he showed up at her door, things are now going quite well between the two. As they paint, cut, paste, and do whatever else one does while making decorations Kim keeps giving Josh a hard time.

Kim: "Alright that's it we're done for the day."

Josh: "It's about time. I thought I was trapped in some kind of sweat shop with the way you had me working."

Kim: "Yeah it must be so hard to sit there and paint all day."

Josh: "My hand hurts."

Kim: "Well my head hurts."

Josh: "What from?"

Kim: "Listening to you whine all day."

Josh: "Hey I thought we agreed to be friendly while we're working together."

Kim: "We're not working right now are we?"

Josh gets up and goes to the bathroom to wash the paint off of his hands. While he's in there the doorbell rings and Kim gets up to answer it.

Kim: "Hey Ron, come in?"

Ron: "KP, what's happening?"

Josh walks out of the bathroom and Ron notices him. Ron's face grows angry and he stares coldly at Josh.

Kim: "Ron, Josh came over to work on the decorations for the dance. Since we're done he'll be leaving now won't he?"

Josh just picks up his art supplies and walks out the door.

Ron: "Dumbass."

Kim: "So Ron what have you been up to all day?"

Ron: "Hanging out with Felix and Zeta at the arcade. You want to do something tonight?"

Kim: "Ron we are doing something tonight. We have training remember."

Ron: "More training? Come on Kim I've already learned everything I need to know. I could probably beat you with ease now."

Kim doesn't say anything, nor does she have to. Before Ron can even give Kim a cocky smile she has him flat on his back with her foot on his throat.

Kim: "You were saying?"

Ron (a little angrily) "Get off me Kim."

Kim: "Gees Ron just trying to put you in your place."

Ron: "Yeah you're always putting me in my place."

Kim: "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Ron: "Nothing."

Kim: "What's got you so tweaked?"

Ron: "Nothing your foot on my throat just wasn't all that comfortable okay?"

Kim: "Okay. You want to go to Bueno Nacho for dinner?"

Ron: "Is Darth Sidious the Pope?"

Kim: "Ron I think that joke is a little old by now."

Ron: "Kim trust me I know what jokes are fresh and which one's aren't. I'm the funny one remember?"

Kim shakes her head before replying.

Kim: "Let's go get some food in you before you become delusional."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening Kim and Ron are in her basement dojo going through another training session. Ron knows pretty much and can usually hold his own. Kim however senses that he is becoming over confident and makes sure that he is brought back down to earth. Even with her deep concentration thought there has been tension between them growing over the past few weeks and it's distracting them. Both are hiding something and both he and Kim know it but they are both afraid to bring it up. The workout ends with no serious injuries and they try to make small talk.

Kim: "Nice job Ron. That was incredible."

Ron: "Well I have a great mentor."

Kim: "Yeah you do."

Ron: "Kim let's keep the ego in check now."

Kim: "We don't need to worry about my ego Ron. I'm not the one who goes to the extreme when I get some money or a new haircut."

Ron: "Very funny KP. You are a very funny person. Now why don't you tell the one that doesn't suck?"

Kim: "Jerk."

Kim throws a towel at Ron who catches it and begins chasing her around the room. Ron keeps trying to smack Kim across the ass with the towel but he keeps missing. Kim grabs the towel from him and gives him a good smack across the ass with it.

Kim: "Got anything else to say."

Ron: "Is that all you've got?"

Kim smacks him on the ass with the towel one last time.

Kim: "Come on let's go watch some TV."

Ron: "Alright there's a Fearless Ferret marathon on tonight."

Kim: "Great. There's nothing better than TV Trash Heap."

The two friends head upstairs where they find Jim and Tim sitting on the sofa eagerly watching the TV.

Tim: "Hey Ron you're just in time."

Jim: "Fearless Ferret is about to start."

Ron sits down next to Tim and Kim goes into the kitchen. She returns a moment later with a couple of glasses of water for herself and Ron. Kim sits down just as the show is about to start.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first week of November and less than two months until winter break. The walk to school had been a harsh one for Kim and Ron, trudging through the snow on that cold and frosty morning. The only thing was there was a lot to say about the things caught in their minds. However none of them were said. Ron was still madly in love with Kim but kept his feelings in check. Kim on the other hand was more confused than ever. Sure everything seemed to be going great. School was easier than college freshman at a frat party, the dance would totally rock, hell she was even able to peacefully coexist with Josh. Granted she still didn't have a date for the dance but that was no big. Still Kim was confused about something and didn't know what it was. She and Ron seemed to be back to normal but she kept looking at him differently. Kim pretended like she didn't notice but she did. She kept pushing the idea that they created to the back of her head but somehow she had always known what it meant. Still these thoughts could be dealt with later. Right now she was busy trying to keep warm. It was freezing outside and all the windows were open. As Kim and Ron walked to their first class of the day, they laughed about some lame joke that he had made earlier. When they got to the classroom, they notice that their fellow students and teacher are sitting around a small fire in a small trash can. Kim and Ron make their way towards the groups and squeeze in. The warmth from the small fire combined with the body heat of the other people warms them up quite nicely. Kim places her head on Ron's shoulder who wraps his arm around her. Kim looks up at him for only a split second before turning away.

Kim: '_Why do I keep doing that?'_

Ron: '_Was Kim just looking at me in that weird way?_'

The two friends just push the thoughts out of their heads and join in on the conversation going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of weeks have passed and the strangeness has been growing between Kim and Ron. Well mostly the strange looks that Kim has given Ron have been become more frequent. He didn't notice it at first but now he did. He couldn't quite understand it either. That was the way he looked at her. Did this mean that perhaps she was developing feelings for him? Kim on the other hand was sort of oblivious to these looks and possible feelings. She knew she was looking at him differently and in the back of her mind she knew what it meant but for some reason she continued to ignore any and all of it. Ron however decided that now was the time to take action.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He wakes up early and heads out for Middleton Mall. As soon as he gets to the mall he heads straight for Club Banana. He stops in front of the store window and looks at the dress that Kim wants. He remembers thinking how beautiful she would look in it and how much he wished she would be his date for the winter dance. Then he walks into the store. Upon entering the store he sees Monique browsing around.

Monique: "Hey Ron where's Kim?"

Ron: "At home I guess I just came here to get something."

Monique: "For Kim?"

Ron: "I plead the fifth on that and you have to promise me you won't tell Kim I bought it."

Monique: "Okay Ron but first what are you buying?"

Ron: "That dress."

Ron points to the dress in the window and Monique goes over to the mannequin and takes the dress off of it. She brings it back over to the cashier's counter and puts it into a box. Monique then rings up the dress using her Club Banana discount.

Ron: "Thanks for letting me use your discount Monique."

Monique: "No problem Ron. I'll see you at school."

Ron: "See ya later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After he goes home and stashes the dress, Ron heads off for school. This is gonna be the day. No more chickening out, no more "I don't want to ruin our friendship" speeches, today is gonna be the day. Ron enters the school and makes his way to his locker. He puts some books away and then looks over towards Kim's locker. Kim looks back at Ron who is smiling at her and returns the smile. Ron gathers up his courage and makes his way towards Kim.

Kim: "Hey Ron."

Ron: "Hi Kim."

Kim notices that something is on Ron's mind.

Kim: "What is it?"

Ron: "Well I've been thinking lately and well..."

Before Ron can find the words to say Josh walks up to Kim and kisses her. The door of Ron's locker is open and the picture of Kim and Ron falls slowly to the ground, speeding up just before it touches the floor. It is the same picture that Kim found in Ron's picture book. The photo lands face down and the words that are also on the other copy lay there for all to see.

"People come and go but true friendship lasts forever."

Ron's face is filled with heartbreak, jealousy, disgust, and a mix of other emotions. Kim breaks away from Josh angrily and notices the look on Ron's face. Her eyes are filled with sorrow but it is too late. Ron has realized what he thinks is the truth that has always been there. Kim didn't want to just be friends because she didn't see him that way. She felt the same as he did. No Kim wanted to just be his friend because she is scared and embarrassed. Scared of what others would think and embarrassed at the thought of being with a loser like Ron Stoppable. As Ron turns to walk away from Kim a song plays that somehow only the two of them can hear.

_I walk a lonely road. _

_The only one that I have ever know._

Ron begins to walk towards the door; his head hung low and tears in his eyes.

_Don't know where it goes._

_But it's home to me and I walk alone._

His walk is slow and depressing. The other students just stand by and watch. No one knows what to do or say.

_I walk this empty street._

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams._

Ron looks back at Kim one last time. The looks they give each other are heart breaking.

_Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone._

Ron pushes open the doors and steps out into the bitter cold.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me._

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating._

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me._

_Till then I walk alone._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well ladies and gentlemen this is officially the end of part two of episode one. I'm not quite sure what's going to happen next. Actually I'm sure about what's going to happen I'm just not sure what's going to cause it to happen. The first two songs in this chapter are by Oasis. Ron starts out singing "Wonderwall" and jumps over to "Don't Go Away." Kim starts out with "Don't Go Away" and jumps over to "Wonderwall." The song at the end of the chapter is "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day. If you don't get the Darth Sidious/Pope well the new pope kinda looks like the guy who becomes the emperor in Star Wars. **Ian McDiarmid plays the part and if you look at a picture of him in Star Wars and then a picture of the new Pope there is some likeness there. Anyways **I hope you enjoyed reading it and as always please review. Also if you have any questions about anything I will answer them after I finish the story, especially if they have to do with the plot. Don't want to give anything away. 


	9. Story of the Broken Hearts Club

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Episode III – Chapter One

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Anything in **bold** is supposed to be a flashback moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days, that's how much time had past. Two days, four hours, 37 minutes and the seconds keep ticking on by. Two days since she had seen him. To her it seemed like a lifetime to him eternity. Two days since she truly realized how much she loved him. Two days since he walked away from her and seemingly out of her life. Kim kept replaying the events of the disastrous morning in her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**She just stood there not knowing what to do. She wanted to run after him but what would she say. What could she say? It was gone. Her reason for fighting, her reason for being, the thing that picked her up when she was down, and the person who risked his life for her time after time was gone. Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything, just did the one thing she was afraid of doing. She destroyed the Possible-Stoppable team. In an instant it was gone. She knew there would be no fairy-tale romance or movie script ending. No confession of love when all seemed lost. No passionate kiss out under the rain. She thought to herself how funny that all of this started with something as innocent as a kiss and now it had ended with something as innocent as a kiss. That was all it took, a kiss. It wasn't a maniacal villain with a death-ray that defeated her but a simple kiss. For this kiss took everything from her and left her feeling helpless. She knew that there was nothing she could do or say to ever take away his pain. That's all she wanted to do, take away his pain. For the first time in her life Kim Possible knew what it meant to be in love. She now understood the deeper meaning that Ron's action had every time he stood by her. She knew just why Ron would always be at her side no matter what. For the first time in her life Kim Possible wanted to there for Ron in the way that he had always been there for her.**

**So as she walked down the hall, the other students silent like a crowd before a gunfight, the chilly air pierces her skin like a knife. Outside the once beautiful snow reminds her of a once beautiful friendship. But just like the hot spring sun will one day melt the snow away, so to had her friendship been melted away. She looked for him out in the parking lot just hoping that maybe he was still there but she knew that he was gone. The tears running down her cheeks began to freeze so she ran. She didn't want to be there, she didn't want to be anywhere. She just wanted him. But he was gone. So she ran home to her room.**

That was two days ago. She hadn't left her room since. She barely ate and slept even less. Her parents tried talking to her, well mostly her mom.

**Mrs. Dr. Possible: "Kim, honey, what's wrong?"**

**Kim: "Ron."**

**Mrs. Dr. Possible: "Okay what's wrong with Ron?"**

**Kim: "I think I may have destroyed us."**

**Mrs. Dr. Possible: "Destroyed you two, how?"**

**Kim: "Well after Ron and I kissed that one night we decided to just stay friends. Lately though I feel like I've been looking at him differently. Then this morning he was trying to ask me something when Josh just came up to me and kissed me. Ron's face was so full of hurt and loss. Why, why, why did I have to be so stupid? I can't believe I lost him. We were supposed to be inseparable. We were supposed to be forever."**

**Mrs. Dr. Possible: "Honey the only thing you can really do is show him how much he means to you and care for him. But first you need to think. I know that's what you've been doing all this time, but you've been thinking about how hurt he is. You need to think about why he's so hurt. I know that you never meant to hurt him and I'm sure that deep down Ron knows that too. Things won't be easy and it will take awhile for the wounds to heal. But if he loves you like I think he does you won't have to do much to win him back." **

Kim had also spoken to Monique some what but she was a lot less sympathetic to Kim.

**In her room Kim possible is sprawled out across her bed. The mattress is covered in used tissues her face red, her eyes filled with tears. Images of his happy face enter her mind and each time his face melts into that look of heartbreak, loss, and betrayal. With each passing moment she knows just how he's felt all these times. All these times when she went out with Josh or some other guy, leaving him standing in the shadows. She remembers how all those times he was always there for her. How he was there for her when Josh dumped her. How he always put her happiness first. And all it did was made her cry even more. She cried louder every time she thought of him. So loud that she almost didn't hear the phone ringing.**

**Kim: "Hello."**

**Monique: "Kim its Monique. Is everything alright? When I got to school people were talking about something happening between you and Ron. What happened?"**

**Kim: "It's gone."**

**Monique: "Kim what's gone?"**

**Kim: "Ron and I."**

**Monique: "Kim what are you talking about?"**

**Kim: "Our friendship, me and Ron, the Possible-Stoppable team it's all gone."**

**Monique: "Gone how?"**

**Kim: "I destroyed it."**

**And so Kim sobbingly describes the day's events to Monique. She tells her about the kiss and the look on Ron's face. She tells her how much she misses him and wishes she could take it all back.**

**Kim: "I just don't want to hurt anymore."**

**Monique: "You don't want to hurt anymore. What about Ron? He's the one who's been hurt. All day I was worried sick that something had happened to you two. I rushed home from school and called to see if you were okay but apparently it's Ron who I should've called. I can't believe this. Ron's heart broken and all you can think about is how you feel. I thought you were a better person than that Kim. I thought you were a true friend I guess I was wrong."**

**Kim: "Monique I…"**

**Monique: "You didn't mean to hurt Ron. Maybe you did maybe you didn't right now I'm not quite sure. I am sure that Ron probably thought that you would be the last person to ever hurt him but it looks like he was wrong also."**

**Kim just cries into the phone. She has no reply for Monique. She has nothing.**

**Monique: "I just can't believe how self-centered you really are. All this time you've had this love right there in front of you. This guy who would do anything for you, a guy who you mean the world too. And you can't see beyond your own self-centered world to see him standing there. You can't see past your hotties and high school fame to see just how much he loved you. You took him for granted Kim and now he's gone. Well good for him. The great Kim Possible. I wonder how many people know how great you truly are."**

**The phone goes dead in Kim's ear, Monique's words keep running through her head. Kim knew that Monique was right. She had been selfish, she had taken him for granted and now he's gone. So she cried cause she didn't know what else to do. **

But that was two days ago. Things hadn't changed much since. She still felt miserable and still hadn't left her room. She rarely saw anyone save for her mother who occasionally brought her some food or a glass of water. Two days of crying, two days of loneliness. Two days of thinking about him, two days of pathetically feeling sorry for herself. Two days of memories. She had memories of them as children and memories of them on missions. Kim remembered the first day they met. She remembered Ron's face light up when she smiled at him. The first time he tripped over himself back in preschool. How awkward he was when they first met.

**Kim: "Hey what's your name?"**

**Ron: "I'm Stopp Ronnable, err Ron Stoppable."**

**Kim: "I'm Kim Possible."**

**Ron: "I like your name."**

**Kim: "I like you. You're funny. Wanna be friends?"**

**Ron: "Best friends."**

All these memories kept coming back to her and each time they hurt more. Even the good times she remembered were over shadowed by the pain she had caused. But it had to stop she told herself. She had to put the pieces back together. She had to rekindle the flame of their friendship. Even if he never forgave her. Even if they only got back a small resemblance of themselves, she had to try. Here at her feet was Ron's cross. It was now her turn to carry it and carry it she would. She would carry it high and carry it proud. She would be there for him now and forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim wiped her tears away and got out of bed. She cleaned herself up and changed her clothes. She walked down the stairs and out of the house not even saying goodbye to her parents. They knew where she was going, she was going to find Ron. She went to his house but he wasn't there. And after a most unpleasant conversation with Ron's mother, Kim tried Bueno Nacho but didn't find him there either. No instead she found him in the tree house, their tree house. He had been up there for days now. All the pictures of them had been torn down. The words on the wall that once said 'Kim and Ron Forever' had been painted over. Everything was destroyed, just like they were.

Kim: "Ron."

Ron: "Go away."

Kim: "Ron please talk to me."

Ron: "I said go away."

Kim: "Okay Ron you don't have to talk but will you please listen."

Ron is silent. He keeps looking away from Kim, his face filled with anger.

Kim: "Ron I'm sorry. I know I hurt you really bad and you'll probably never forgive me but I'm sorry. I know how you feel and I can't even begin to understand just how much pain you felt when you saw Josh kiss me but Ron I didn't want that kiss. I don't love Josh. I know there's nothing I can do or say to make it okay but for the sake of our friendship will you please talk to me."

Ron: "Do you know why I'm so hurt? The real reason."

Kim: "…"

Ron: "It wasn't because of the kiss. I knew when it happened that it meant nothing but that's not the reason. No the reason is what I came to understand in that clarifying moment. It wasn't because you didn't see me as anything more than a friend. It wasn't because you didn't feel the same way about me that I felt about you. No that wasn't it at all. In that moment I realized that you really did love me but even still it wasn't enough. Love wasn't enough to over come your fears and doubts. You didn't choose me because you were scared and embarrassed. Embarrassed at the thought of being with me but mostly scared. Scared because you knew that we would be real. Scared that I would be the greatest guy in your life and I wasn't good enough for you."

Kim begins once again to cry. Ron's words pierce through her like a sharp knife. She knows it's true, she had him and she was too self-absorbed to even notice it.

Ron: "The thing that makes me upset, the thing I hate the most is that even after all of this I still love you. After all of the hurt you've put me through I would like nothing more than to hold you right now and tell you everything will be alright. But I can't do that. I can't trust you anymore Kim. I never thought that you of all people would hurt me this bad. We were supposed to be forever Kim. This was our fairy-tale, our great story that we could always look back on to find the meaning of true friendship. But you ruined the ending. You killed off the hero before he could even slay the dragon. You killed him in one brutally tragic moment. So here you go Kim it's all yours now. My chapter is finished, my story complete. It's time for you to write your ending, I just hope it turns out better than mine. Goodbye Kim Possible. I'll never forget you."

Kim: "Ron wait, please tell me how to fix this. I can do it, I can do anything."

As Kim says this Ron climbs down the ladder of the tree house. When he reaches the bottom he looks back up at Kim and says one last thing.

Ron: "Your right Kim, you can do anything but you can't fix this."

Ron walks away and Kim is left standing alone in the tree house. She reaches into her pocket and takes out the photo that had fallen from Ron's locker. A tear forms in her eye and drops onto the already ruined picture that she has cried over for days. Kim looks at the picture one last time and then lets it fall to the ground. She starts to walk towards the ladder and then stops. Kim turns her head and looks back at the photo, then at the rest of the tree house. '_No_' she thinks to herself. '_Not like this_.' Kim turns around and picks up the photo. She stuffs it back into her pocket and climbs down the ladder. '_There is still hope. I can repair this_.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim woke up the next day and headed straight for the tree house. She had hoped that it had all been a horrible dream but the torn up pictures told the truth. She could remember when her dad and Ron's dad built the tree house for them. She remembered the fun times Ron and she had had there. Now all of it was destroyed like a tornado blew through. Kim didn't know how she was fix things but she knew she needed to start there. So she put down the items that she had brought with her. A broom, a dust pan, some polish and a rag. She spent the entire day working on that tree house. First she removed all of the old broken down furniture. Her dad came over and helped her fix the support system of the tree house. She swept the floors and then added some wood protection stuff so they wouldn't rot. The next day Kim returned with some new furniture and with the help of Monique who was there more to fix the place for Ron than to help Kim, she began to put it back together. Kim repainted the walls and replaced the pictures. After she was done, Kim stepped back and looked at the new tree house. It was better than ever before. She had done it. What had once seemed to be impossible to fix was now more beautiful than ever. At this moment Kim knew she could do it. She knew that Ron was right, they were forever and from this moment on she waited.

Everyday, day after day, Kim came to that tree house and waited for Ron but he never showed. Each day she would get there earlier and leave later. Each day she hoped to see his face. She wanted to she him smile when he saw the new tree house. That's all she really wanted at all, to see him smile. She never took anything with her except for that same picture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Only two more chapters left. R&R.


	10. Fixing a Broken Heart

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Two

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The past few weeks had been a chaotic time for Kim and Ron but it showed a lot more on her. Kim looked as if she hadn't eaten or slept in weeks and that was probably because she hadn't. Her skin was pale and her eyes droopy. There would be constant circles under her eyes and she often fell asleep during class. If one didn't know any better they would probably think that she was a zombie. She spent all of her time in the tree house. It was the same thing everyday. Wake up and go to school. Wait for Ron by his locker and when he showed up say "hi" to him but never get a response. She would sit in class and whisper his name constantly or throw notes at him but nothing seemed to get his attention. One time when the teacher asked her to solve a problem up on the blackboard, Kim took the opportunity to write a message to Ron, asking him to talk to her, but once again he ignored her. Lunch was probably the hardest time of the day, especially for Kim. At first everyone else in the school seemed to stay out of the "major drama" as it was labeled but secretly they were choosing sides and Kim knew it. Kim and Ron still sat at the same table but now at different ends. Monique would usually sit by Kim and Felix by Ron with Tara in between Monique and Felix. The problem was that while Kim and Ron never really spoke to each other their conversations were always about the other and those conversations were often overheard. This only lasted for a few days though before things went even more south. Eventually the school took sides and now Kim found herself as the outcast. She understood just what Ron had felt every time someone called him a loser and he wasn't asked to join in on something. It was because of this that she felt more depressed and disheartened. Felix, Tara, and Monique kind of stayed in the middle but since Ron and Felix were a lot closer than Kim and Felix and Tara was dating Felix, Ron, Tara, and Felix mostly stayed together while Monique stayed with Kim. Monique though might as well have been the captain of team Ron because while she hung out with Kim, she definitely made sure that Kim knew whose side she was on. After school Kim would go to cheer practice but her heart wasn't in it any more. The Middleton Mad Dog was no longer there to give her the support and motivation she needed. So after a while Kim and the other cheerleaders stopped having practice and then eventually Bonnie stepped in and took over. Kim wanted to stand up to Bonnie but she couldn't, she just couldn't find the strength to. Instead she went to the tree house and stayed there until it was late, extremely late. Her father was most displeased with Kim's new attitude but her mother kept him at bay. She never thought that Kim and Ron would end up this way. They had always seemed so perfect for each other.

Ron on the other hand looked to be as normal as ever. Well normal for Ron that is. If you saw him out on the street he would most likely be smiling and making jokes but if you looked into his eyes you could see his hurt. He would go about his day as he always did. He would be running late and rushing to get to class. Often he would bump into Mr. Barkin or someone else. In class he still never paid any attention. His mind would be off in space or he was constantly distracted by the hissing of his name or the pieces of folded up paper hitting him. Lunch time was no different. He got his cheap processed cafeteria lunch and sat down at his table. He ate his food and talked with his friends but it was clear that there was only person he wanted to be with and she was right there. After school Ron would go home and play video games or go to Felix's and play video games. He hardly went to Bueno Nacho, except to get carry-out for he didn't want to run into Kim.

This went on and on, day after day, and it seemed like nothing was ever going to change. Josh tried to talk to Kim about the kiss and even asked her to take him back. All he got was a slap in the face and a kick in the groin. Zeta and Ron started to spend a lot of time together but it soon became apparent to her that until Ron could get over Kim he wouldn't be ready for any new relationships and it seemed like that was going to be a while. Bonnie nearly succeeded in reuniting Kim and Ron but that was only because they both wanted to rip off her limbs and beat her with the bloody ends. Finally though Kim had enough and decided that if Ron wouldn't talk to her in private then maybe he would in public.

During lunch on the last day of school before winter break Kim climbed up on top of a table, cleared her throat and spoke loudly.

Kim: "Ron Stoppable I LOVE YOU!"

Ron looked up at Kim from his seat but he didn't say anything, no one did.

Kim: "I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU. I'm in love with my best friend and that's you Ron. I know you love me too so please can't we just find some way to get past this. I want to be with you Ron, only you."

Ron looks up from his seat at Kim, finally he replies.

Ron: "No I was your friend but you were never mine."

Kim: "Is that what you believe?"

Ron didn't answer Kim but instead gave her a look that said everything.

Kim: "I want you to have this."

Kim bends down and reaches into her purse. She pulls out a photo and puts it down on the table. Rufus scurries over from Ron's table to retrieve the picture. Before he does though he goes over to Kim and gives her a little hug when she bends down to him. He then picks up the photo and takes it back to Ron. The picture is the same one that Ron had in his locker but it's from the photo album. He turns the photo over and begins to say the words that he has memorized so much.

Ron: "People come and go but…"

Ron stops when he gets to the words 'true friendship.' They have been crossed out and the message now says "People come and go but Kim and Ron are forever." At this moment Ron's wants nothing more than to jump up on that table and kiss her but his mind tells him not to. Instead Ron just walks out of the cafeteria and out of the school. Kim is left standing on top of the table with tears rolling down her face. Everyone is still silent except for Bonnie who tries to get a "Dumped by Stoppable," chant going but no one joins in.

Outside the wind is cold but Ron doesn't seem to care. He just wants to get away from the school. He is once again torn in two, his mind telling him to never forgive Kim while his heart tells him to give her another chance. He starts walking off towards the tree house for some reason that even he can't explain. When he gets there he climbs the ladder and expects to find it still in shambles. What he sees though is what looks to be a brand new tree house. The floors have been swept and new furniture replaced the old torn up stuff. The walls were painted with a bright green and there were photos arranged along the wall. They started in preschool and ended with a picture that was taken by Kim's parents just a month ago. Above the photos Kim had written a little message describing her memories of the events and below the photos was room for Ron to do the same. For the rest of the day Ron stayed in that tree house. He would look at a photo and read what Kim had wrote. Then he would take the marker and write down his own memories. There was one picture of Kim and Ron dancing together. Their arms wrapped around one another, their eyes just gazing deeply into the other one's. Finally he finished writing down his memories and decided he had one more thing to do that day. He put away the marker and picked up after himself. When he went to climb down the ladder he could've sworn he saw Kim standing down there but when he reached the ground she was no where insight. He made his way home and went straight to his room. When he got there he dropped to the floor and reached under his bed. Ron pulled the box that contained the dress he had bought out from underneath the bed. He picked up the box, walked downstairs and left the house. He went to Monique, to ask her to do something for him.

Ron: "Hi Monique."

Monique: "Hey Ron what brings you out this way?"

Ron: "This."

Ron shows Monique the box that he had been holding behind his back.

Monique: "Okay why don't you come in?"

Monique's house is decorated in a very modern style. The tables are all made of glass and the sofa and chairs of very fine leather. They take a seat on the sofa and Ron begins to ask for a favor.

Ron: "Monique I was wondering if maybe you could give Kim the dress for me? I want her to have it. To wear it to the winter dance and have a good time but I just don't want her to know it's from me."

Monique: "I understand Ron. I'll make sure that she gets it."

Ron: "Thanks Monique, you're a great friend."

Monique: "Thanks."

Ron: "Well I probably should get going. My parents are going to start to worry about where I've been all day."

Monique: "Take care Ron."

Ron: "Bye Monique."

Ron gets up to leave and walks to the door. He opens it and is about to step outside when Monique says one final thing to him.

Monique: "Hey Ron just a little bit of advice. Sometimes fate can work in mysterious ways but it often brings you to a certain moment but it can only take you so far. The rest is up to you. Oh and Ron. Don't let her go so easily, especially if you love her as much as I know you do."

Ron just looks at Monique and then walks out the door, closing it behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Monique got up and went to Kim's house. When she got there, Kim's mom informed her that Kim was at the school working on the gym for the dance. It was that night and there was still a lot of work to be done. So Monique turned around and headed back in the direction of the school. All the while she kept thinking to herself '_the things I do for friends in love.'_ When Monique got to the school she opened the doors to the gym and was immediately amazed at what she saw. It looked like an ice palace. She placed the box on a table and saw Kim up on a ladder hanging a banner and made her way over to her.

Kim: "Hey Monique what's up?"

Monique: "Not much girl, I just dropped by to give you something."

Monique motioned to the box lying over on the table. Kim climbed down from the ladder and the two girls walked over to the table. Kim opened the box and became breathless when she saw what was inside.

Kim: "Monique… I… but… Thank you."

Monique: "Oh it's not from me girl."

Kim: "Then who's it from?"

Monique: "Sorry girl I promised him I wouldn't say… Oops I think I've said too much."

Kim just looked at Monique and then realized who the dress was from.

Monique: "Well girl I gotta get to Club Banana but before I go allow me to bestow upon you this little bit of wisdom. Relationships don't work the way they do on television and in the movies. There's no big dramatic confession of love or really passionate kiss that just solves all the problems. The truth is thought that the couples that are truly right for each other wade through the same crap as everybody else, but, the big difference is, they don't let it take 'em down. One of those two people will stand up and fight for that relationship every time, if it's right, and they're real lucky. One of them will say something. "

Kim: "Thanks Mon."

Monique: "See you tonight Kim."

Monique leaves the gym and Kim stands there holding the dress tight. She begins to cry but these are tears of joy. A smile spreads across her face and she thinks to herself, _'tonight is gonna be the night.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The final chapter is next.


	11. A Movie Script Ending

The night of the big dance and Kim Possible is up in her room getting ready. She has already put on the beautiful red dress and she looks quite stunning in it. She sits in front of her mirror and puts some make-up on her face and fixes her hair one last time. She slips on a pair of heels and gets ready to head downstairs. As soon as she begins to walk down the stairs her parents are both in awe of how beautiful she looks.

Mr. Dr. Possible: "Wow Kimmy-cub you look amazing."

Mrs. Dr. Possible: "You sure do. Come here and let me get some pictures."

Kim stands and poses while her mom takes picture after picture.

Mr. Dr. Possible: "So Kim when's you're date getting here?"

Kim: "I don't have a date."

Mrs. Dr. Possible shoots her husband a look and he just mouths "oh right" like he completely forgot.

Mr. Dr. Possible: "Well I'm sure you'll have a fun time anyway."

Kim: "Me too dad."

Mrs. Dr. Possible: "Okay darling have fun tonight."

Mr. Dr. Possible: "Be home by eleven."

Kim: "Thanks dad. Bye, love you both."

Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible: "Love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in his room, Ron finishes putting on his tux and for once even combs his hair. He looks in the mirror one last time and smiles to himself before heading out. Downstairs his parents tell him how handsome he looks and his mother snaps pictures. His father attempts to give him some advice about what happens after prom but Ron's mind is elsewhere. He says goodbye to his parents and heads out the door. Ron begins to walk off towards the school but then turns heads between some houses. When he reaches the backyard he turns around and heads for the tree house.

When he gets there Ron climbs up the ladder and enters the tree house. It is light only by the moon and it's very dark in their. He walks over to the table where an oil lamp sits and he lights it up. When he turns around he sees Kim standing there in her red dress.

Ron: "Kim, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at the dance?"

Kim: "The guy I want to dance with isn't there."

Ron: "Well I'm sure Josh will show up sooner or later."

Kim: "I don't want to dance with Josh or Brick or some other superficial hottie. I want to dance with someone real, I want to dance with the person I'm deeply in love with, I want to dance with you."

Ron: "Kim…"

Kim: "Ron please let me finish. The other day when you were saying that I wasn't a friend to you or how I was scared and embarrassed at being with you, you were right. I haven't been the best friend that I could have and I'm sorry. I was scared and embarrassed. I was scared because I've never had someone love me like you do and I've never loved someone the way I love you. I was embarrassed at the thought of being with you not because of you but because of how long it took me to finally realize that the guy I want was right there beside me the whole time. But I'm not scared anymore. I believe in us Ron. I know I love you and I know you love me too. I know that I hurt you and it's going to take time for those wounds to heal but if you'll just give me a chance I can show you how much I really care for you. You can push me away Ron but I'll keep coming back. Throw me off of a mountain and I'll climb right back up. Take me down to the depths of hell and I'll walk through the fire just to be by your side. I believe in you and me. And I know that I'll never love anyone the way I love you."

Ron begins to cry as he looks at Kim. His mind keeps reminding him how hurt he is but this time his heart takes over.

Ron: "I have just one question."

Kim: "Yes?"

Ron extends his hand to Kim.

Ron: "Will you dance with me?"

Kim puts her hand in Ron's and smiles at him.

Kim: "Forever."

And so Kim and Ron dance together in that tree house under the moon light sky and snow fall. They hold each other close just staring into the other's eyes.

Ron: "So how's this for a movie script ending?"

Ron looks Kim in the eyes and then gives her a passionate kiss that you'll never see in a movie.

The End.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well ladies and gentlemen that wraps up our story. Over the next few days, mostly likely later tonight and tomorrow I will be posting some notes and other things I had written down about my ideas for this story. Kind of like a director's commentary if you will. After that I will start the next part of my story about the lives' of Kim and Ron but there will be more on that in the notes and stuff. Also I will now start to answer any questions you might have about my story or my plans for future stories. So to all of those who have been reading, I thank you dearly and hope that you enjoyed my story.


	12. Author's Notes

Allow me start off by once again thanking everyone who has read and reviewed my story. I hope you enjoyed it. Over the next few pages I will be posting some notes I made while writing the story. I'm going to say right now that this story turned out very differently then the way I originally planned it. Well the ending was the same but there were definitely some changes in the plot.

Therefore allow me start off with my original idea for this story. I can't where remember where I got the idea but I wanted to show how Kim and Ron came to realize their feelings for each other and not just have one of them meet someone, the other get jealous, big love confession and kiss. The other thing is to those who said that this is like a movie script well that's because it was supposed to be. All of the events that occurred were supposed to be scenes in a movie. Another thing is that the story was supposed to be a lot longer, both on paper and in time elapsed. Originally the story would take place over the course of the entire school year. It was intended to be a trilogy. The first half of the year, from the first day until Christmas break, would be about Ron's feelings. The second half, from the first day back after Christmas break until the last day of school would be about Kim's feelings. Then graduation day would've been the final part of my trilogy. The first part about Ron's feelings was supposed to be split up into its own trilogy. I went and started to write down what would happen in the first two parts but never got around to the third. By this time though I had another idea for another story and then began some revisions.

This story is about Kim and Ron falling in love and the other story will be about them being heroes. The stories about them as heroes are also three parts but each one is its own story. I thought about doing the stories completely separate at first but then decided I would just make sort of series about the lives of Kim and Ron. So I came up with a bunch of stories that happen. The hero part of the series will be entitle "Heroes" with each individual story having a separate title. Anyways back to my original idea. I now had to change things up because now my story about Kim and Ron falling in love would no longer take place over a year but instead half of a year.

After making my first set of revisions I sat down to write my story. Everything in chapters 1-3 is exactly as I originally intended with the exception of a certain kiss. I had planned to have Kim and Ron start dating in around chapter six and have the events at the end of chapter eight occur in chapter nine with the exception that Kim would've been the one to initiate the kiss with Josh. Chapters ten through twelve would've been pretty much the same as the way chapters nine through eleven are now. When I went to write the story however I wasn't sure if I could bring Kim and Ron back together after tearing them apart like that. To have Josh kiss Kim and Ron get hurt and jealous is one thing but to have Kim be the one to kiss Josh is totally different. Anyways I went with what I had and somehow got to my ending that I had been planning all along. Granted though Kim's big lunch room decoration of love was supposed to be her valedictorian speech and then we would have the tree house ending. That ending was the first thing I wrote and it's where I was going to get to no matter what. The other event that I wrote at the very beginning was the scene at the end of chapter eight. I know some people have said that they don't like songfics or that I used too many songs and I will admit that I did. At the beginning of chapter eight where Kim and Ron are singing Oasis songs, it is completely filler and is just there to make the chapter seem longer. I will go into more detail about the songs and other things on the pages of my notes.

Finally I would like to take this time to answer some questions that I have seen posted in reviews. I will answer all further questions by posting reviews myself.

jarmitc2032 said "The thing that I have a hard time understanding is if Kim does not want Ron as a boyfriend, then why does she want him to kiss her in mall."

Alright here's the thing. Kim and Ron were both supposed to be indecisive if they wanted to kiss each other and if the other one wanted to be kissed. It's also one of those things that happened because of the kiss that wasn't supposed to happen and I'm not sure if this scene would've taken place if things went as planned.

Ron Stop said "that was really confusing what happened there with Josh kissing Kim and all that?"

In my original plot formula Kim and Josh would've gone out twice. The first time would've been the end of the second part of the trilogy about Ron's part of the entire trilogy. I hope that makes sense. Anyways Kim and Josh were supposed to go out and break up during part one of Ron's story. Get together again at the end of part two of Ron's story and then have Josh dump Kim at the end of Ron's story. Since things got messed up for me I just used the scene as I originally intended and the kiss was just there so that all the drama could happen.

Ron Stop said "whats with the title? christmas tree?"

I just couldn't think of anything better. It really has nothing to do with the story or anything for that matter.

BuckNC said "Not sure where you're going with the treehouse bit…"

The tree house was supposed to be symbolic of Kim and Ron's friendship. Both were in a state of upheaval and by Kim fixing the tree house it was supposed to show that she could fix her relationship with Ron. The whole pictures along the wall time-line thing was supposed to show Ron that she really did care about their friendship and that she cared about him.

Well that's it for the author's notes. On the next few pages you will see my thoughts and ideas for this story. Please feel free to tell me what you liked and didn't like and as always be on the lookout for my next story "Heroes."


	13. Major Plot Events

Major Plot Events.

Episode I – Part I

Starts out much like the episode "Crush" in which Ron helps Kim get a date with Josh.

Ron finds out that Tara likes him and he gets a date with her.

Josh dumps Kim for Bonnie.

Ron breaks off his date with Tara to be there for Kim after Josh dumps her.

Part II

Josh asks Kim to take him back.

Kim goes back to Josh and once again neglects Ron.

Ron starts to realize that he likes Kim as more than a friend.

Ron also realizes that Kim will never see him the way she sees Josh.

Ends in the school hallway. Kim is kissing Josh and Ron notices. He slams his locker shut and a picture of Kim and Ron falls to the ground.

Part III

Starts with Kim and Josh in the gym making decorations for the winter dance.

Ron and Zeta start hanging out together both in school and out of school.

Josh dumps Kim for the final time.

Kim goes to Bueno Nacho to find Ron. He is there with Zeta and Kim realizes that maybe she finally pushed him away.

These next few pages are the more extensive plot events for Ron's part of the story.

Part I

Ron is sitting in a classroom full of computers. He is browsing a web page for the Zombie Fest 5 tournament when Wade instant messages him.

Wade and Ron discuss Ron's taking of an advancement test to move into a special computer class instructed by Wade. Ron agrees and Wade begins to teach him what he will need to know for the test.

At Kim's house, Kim and Ron begin the other half of Ron's new training. Ron keeps cracking jokes and Kim thinks he isn't taking things seriously. Ron however, who has had little physical contact with girls who aren't family members, feels a little awkward every time Kim pins him down.

It is now Friday. Kim and Ron share their usual early morning greetings. Kim brings him a breakfast burrito and wishes him good luck on his test.

Kim is in the gym with the other cheerleaders practicing when Ron comes busting in. He yells out that he passed his test. Bonnie and a couple of other girls are ticked at Ron for interrupting them but Kim and Tara congratulate him.

On Saturday Kim and Ron are walking around the mall when they run into Josh Mankey. Kim invites Josh to hang out with them which displeases Ron. Once Josh informs them that the reason he is there is that he wants to play some arcade game Ron's mood changes. Ron and Josh take off for the arcade with a not too happy Kim following behind.

At school in the middle of the week Josh asks Kim to go out on a date with him Friday night but Kim says that Friday's are her Ron nights.

Ron overhears and tells Kim to go on the date.

After cheerleading practice Kim tells Ron she is going to take a shower and asks him to wait for her. While Ron is waiting, Tara comes up to him and starts talking to him. Tara is blatantly flirting with Ron but he doesn't see it.

Later at Kim's house, Kim and Ron are training. Kim keeps talking about her date with Josh and Ron keeps talking about how he can never get a date. Kim tells Ron he's clueless. Ron asks her what she's talking about but Kim says that he'll have to figure it out for himself.

On Friday Tara flirts with Ron some more. Wade and Ron win the zombie tournament and Kim and Josh go on their date.

During the next week Kim and Josh start spending a lot more time together while Kim and Ron start spending less time together. Tara finally tells Ron she likes him, realizing that he won't figure it out for himself.

Ron goes into more advanced training. Josh and Bonnie begin to talk. Ron and Tara make a date for Friday night. On Friday afternoon Josh dumps Kim. Ron stands Tara up to lend Kim his support that night.

Ends with Kim resting her head on Ron's shoulder while they watch Pals.

Part II

When Josh asks Kim to take him back he gives her a single red rose. She seems to get lost in his 'dreamy' eyes and takes him back.

Although Ron is disappointed with KP for taking Josh back, he stands by her like the friend he is.

Kim tells Ron that things will be different this time and she won't forget about him.

Kim tells Josh and Ron that no matter what Friday nights will always be her Ron nights. She also says that the three of them have to hang out more and that Josh and Ron need to try and get along. Both guys agree and everything goes good for the first two weeks.

Ron, Josh, and Kim all go bowling. On the way home they take a walk through the park. When they come to one of Josh's murals, Kim stares at Josh with these really lovey-dovey eyes. Ron notices and Kim notices that Ron notices. They all go home and that night Ron realizes that he is falling for Kim and that he's going to take a chance.

Ron awkwardly asks Kim out on a date. Kim says yes.

Kim is both nervous and excited while getting ready for her date. Kim's mom tells her how happy she is that Kim is finally with the person she belongs with.

Ron and Kim's date is perfect. They share a romantic dinner and then he takes her on a horse-drawn carriage ride through the historic Oldton. At the end of the night, they share a passionate kiss.

Kim and Ron begin their first week as an official couple. They both seem to be extremely happy together.

Ron is at Middleton mall. He buys Kim a necklace and a dress.

Ron is at his locker putting books away. He looks over at Kim who is at her locker and smiles at her. She smiles back. Ron pulls out a jewelry box, opens it and takes out the necklace. He smiles to himself and closes his locker. Ron turns towards Kim only to see her in a passionate kiss with Josh. The necklace falls from Ron's hand in slow motion until speeding up just before it hits the ground. The look on Ron's face is filled with heartbreak, jealousy, and betrayal. Kim breaks away from Josh and notices Ron. She looks at him with sorry eyes. At this moment Ron realizes that Kim will never see him the way she sees Josh and that things will never be the same between them. As Ron turns to walk away Boulevard of Broken Dreams begins to play. (I walk a lonely road. The only one that I have ever known.) Ron begins to walk away. (Don't know where it goes. But its home to me and I walk alone.) His walk is very depressing. He has been hurt deeply.

(I walk this empty street. On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams.)

He looks back one last time. The looks between Kim and Ron are devastating.

(Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone.)

Ron pushes open the doors to outside.

(My shadow's the only one that walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me. 'Til then I walk alone.)

Ron steps outside as we fade away.

Part III

Kim calls Ron to say she's sorry. He doesn't answer so she leaves him a message telling him that she'll be at Bueno Nacho in fifteen minutes and she hopes he'll meet her there.

Kim is at Bueno Nacho and has a tray of food in front of her. She is waiting for Ron. Ron is in his room playing video games. Rufus tries to get him to go to Bueno Nacho but Ron won't. Back at Bueno Nacho there is a booth and a table. On the table is the uneaten food that Kim ordered. Kim is gone.

Kim tries to talk to Ron at school but notices him with Zeta.

Kim and Josh talk about the dance but Kim's mind is on Ron.

Ron and Zeta hang out a lot after school, playing video games and watching movies. They have a lot of fun together.

Josh and Kim are working on decorations for the dance. Kim starts talking about the dance and how she wants to dance with the perfect guy under the spinning ball that hangs from the ceiling. It seems that Kim is talking about Josh but really she is talking about Ron. Josh and Kim break up for the final time.

As Kim looks into the window of Bueno Nacho, Sarah MacLaughlin's I Will Remember You begins to play. Kim sees Ron and Zeta laughing and having a good time. Kim starts to cry and begins to realize just how much Ron really means to her.


	14. Original

Here are the notes for my original story idea:

Takes place over the course of an entire school year.

Trilogy.

Part I – Ron's feelings.

Part II - Kim's feelings.

Part III – Tying it all together.

Absolutely no missions. This is about Kim and Ron's love for one another.

Part I

Ron's realization of his feelings for Kim are brought on not by her 'dumping' him for a new hunk but by his decision in a choice between his happiness with Tara or Kim's happiness with Josh. (What I mean by dumping is that Kim would start to ignore Ron and no longer pay attention to him.) This story establishes the bases of Kim and Ron's friendship as well as their acceptance of who and what they are, individually and together. Kim rejects Ron because of her need to be on top of the social food-chain. In the end Ron chooses a date with Zeta instead of consoling Kim after Josh dumps her for a second time. Kim realizes that maybe she has used Ron one too many times.

Part II

Starts with the ending, then goes back to the beginning and works its way forward. Kim realizes her feelings for Ron after she has a Christmas story like glimpse into her future showing her what her and Ron's lives might just be like.


End file.
